Tao
by Calico69
Summary: Le Geek se réveille après un rêve qui lui a laissé des traces, mais il se rendra vite compte qu'il n'est pas au bout de ses peines quand le Patron fait son arrivée. Lemon PatronXGeek qui n'est visiblement pas du gout de tout le monde chez les Sommet.
1. Mise en bouche

_Bonjour, et merci de vous être arrêté pour lire ma fiction._

 _Tout d'abord comme l'usage le veut, les personnalités de SLG sont l'unique propriété de Mathieu Sommet, et si ce que je fais de ses personnages et de lui-même lui déplaît, je retirerais cette fiction, avec mes plus plates excuses._

 _Cette fiction se déroule juste avant la publication de l'épisode 92 : Cadavre exquis, aussi un certain nombre de références y sont fait et je recommande de revisionner l'épisode avant de se lancer dans la lecture._

 _Ceci est la première histoire que je termine et publie, aussi je suis ouverte à toutes critiques constructives et avis :). Ayant terminé l'écriture, je vous annonce d'office qu'il y aura 17 chapitres, et un prologue de fin._

 _Attention, cette fiction comporte des scènes de sexe explicites, d'où le rating M._

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : Mise en bouche_

Point de vue du geek :

\- « Les mecs ! Petit dej' ! »

La voix de Mathieu résonne dans l'appartement, difficile de ne pas l'entendre.. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tient tant à ce qu'on déjeune tous ensemble ? Enfin... Pas le choix, faut que j'y aille. Je me lève péniblement, quand je me rends compte que mes rêves de la nuit ont laissé quelques traces. Mince... Je me souviens pas avoir rêvé pourtant... elle devait avoir de sacrés boobies! Je me change rapidement et descend à la cuisine, pas le temps de prendre une douche, Mathieu va encore être en colère contre moi sinon. Mathieu et panda sont déjà à table, le hippie arrive peu après moi, et le patron tarde. J'aurais peut-être eu le temps de prendre une douche finalement... Mathieu râle mais on commence sans lui. Mes céréales sont prêtes. Au chocolat, mes préférés ! Un craquement de plancher retentit au premier, le patron a réussi à se lever finalement.

\- « Putain gamin, t'es obligé de gueuler comme ça tous les matins ? » marmonne-t-il, passablement de mauvaise humeur.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, m'attendant à une réponse de Mathieu. Il est torse nu et son pantalon noir lui tombe légèrement sur les hanches. Merde... je me rappelle de quoi j'ai rêvé maintenant... Je rouge me monte aux joues, instantanément.

\- « Ferme la bouche gamin, sinon une plus grosse cuillère risque d'y entrer » rigole t-il a mon encontre.

Je baisse la tête dans mes céréales, me sentant rougir davantage. J'ai chaud, bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai chaud. Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui, bon sang ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai rêvé du patron ? A ces souvenirs oniriques, mon corps a exactement la réaction qu'il ne faudrait surtout pas. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Pas devant tout le monde. Pas devant le patron qui me nargue. Je bondis de ma chaise avant que mon érection ne soit trop visible. Bordel mais pourquoi j'suis descendu en boxer moi ? Et fonce m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Une douche froide vite...

\- « Putain patron, t'es obligé de faire chier ce gosse de bon matin ?

\- J'y peux rien s'il réagit comme une pucelle ! »

L'eau glacée coule sur ma peau, j'en profite pour me laver un peu. Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ! Bon, du calme, on ne contrôle pas ses rêves après tout. Et puis souvent, il ne veulent rien dire ! J'ai dû faire ce rêve à cause des phrases obscènes qu'il me sort toujours. Oui voilà c'est ça, à force d'entendre ce genre de chose, ça ressort dans mes rêves, c'est tout ! La douche me fait du bien, je prends une serviette, me sèche et part m'habiller. Pas de patron à l'horizon ? La voie est libre ! Je m'habille et redescends m'installer sur l'ordinateur de Mathieu pour jouer un peu à The Witcher. Il est temps d'accompagner Triss au bal !

Point de vue du patron :

Tient le gamin est redescendu. Bizarre sa réaction de tout à l'heure. Je pensais pas qu'avec tout ce que je peux lui balancer, il puisse encore réagir comme ça. Je sens que je vais bien me marrer, aujourd'hui ! Je m'approche de lui sans faire de bruit, et lui murmure à l'oreille.

\- « Alors gamin, ta branlette sous la douche t'a fait du bien ? »

Il bondi. Encore. Et rougit. Toujours. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, ce sourire carnassier qui fait mon succès, en voyant ses yeux écarquillés.

\- « Reste pas la bouche ouverte comme ça, ou ça finira mal... »

Il me fixe un instant et se sauve, encore. Il n'a même pas prit le temps de sauvegarder sa partie. Dommage, j'aurai bien joué plus longtemps avec lui. Il résiste plus longtemps que ça d'habitude. Bah ! La journée est loin d'être finie !

Quelques heures plus tard.

\- « Quelqu'un a vu le gosse ? Je l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin. » semble s'inquiéter Mathieu.

\- « Je crois qu'il n'a pas bougé de sa chambre » lui répond la boule de poils.

\- « Va le chercher, on va passer à table. »

En fait, si. Il est sorti, mais pas assez longtemps pour que je puisse jouer un peu avec lui. C'est frustrant. On dirait qu'il m'a évité toute la journée. Le repas de ce soir, lui laissera moins de possibilités de fuite. Je m'installe à table, à ma place habituelle, le bout-de-table, face à Mathieu. La boule de poils se place à droite de Mathieu, le geek à sa gauche et le hippie entre le geek et moi. Soit-disant pour limiter les conflits. Et j'attends. Le geek arrive en dernier, précédé de la chinoise. Il s'installe et garde le nez dans son assiette.

\- « Les mecs faut qu'on parle du prochain épisode. J'ai trouvé une vidéo géniale d'un mec qui bosse dans une morgue et qui « dort » avec des cadavres.

\- Tu entends quoi par dormir ?

\- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire, patron » me répond t-il en souriant. Il aurait presque le même sourire que moi ce con.

\- « Héhé, on va s'marrer, gamin...

\- Trop prit !

\- Après la secte des enfants de dieu, t'as pas peur que ça fasse trop ? » S'inquiète le panda.

Pour une fois, le sujet m'intéresse, j'ai plein d'idées à proposer à Mathieu pour le texte. Il n'accepte pas tout mais j'aurai davantage le champ libre avec un thème comme celui-ci. Je me sens observé... Caché derrière mes lunettes, je regarde autour de moi. Qui ? Le geek. Le geek, le visage toujours rivé sur son assiette, à laquelle il a, à peine, touché, me dévisage du coin de l'œil. Les joues rouges.

\- « Un problème, gamin ? »

Touché ! Il est plus rouge que son t-shirt ! Mais... j'lui ai rien dit de sordide pourtant ? Encore une fois, il fuit la table.

\- « Mais ? Il va où encore ? Tu pourrais au moins finir ton assiette ! Sale gosse.. » râle Mathieu.

\- « Cette histoire de morgue l'a peut-être excité et il est parti se branler ?

\- Mec, y-a que toi pour avoir des idées pareil... Et puis, peut-être que si tu arrêtais de le faire chier, il serait pas comme ça !

\- Enfin, gamin, tu vois bien que j'lui ai rien dit de sordide pour une fois ?

\- Dans ta bouche, tout est sordide, espèce de pervers. » me rétorque le panda.

\- « Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qui peut passer par ma bouche, la boule de poils !

\- Ça va, on a comprit les mecs ! » calma Mathieu.

Le reste du repas s'est déroulé dans le calme. 21H. L'heure que je parte m'occuper de mon bordel. Quelques clients qui posent problème, ça va vite se régler, croyez-moi. Bizarrement, quand on pose un flingue comme argument, les problèmes disparaissent. Que ça soit le mec qui se tire sans demander son reste ou moi qui le tire et me débarrasse de ses restes. Le reste de la nuit a l'air calme, je laisse Tatiana gérer le reste et je me barre. J'ai du mal à me concentrer, le comportement du geek était vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui.

Arrivé à la maison, tout est calme. Ils doivent dormir depuis longtemps. Je monte tranquillement vers mon antre. Héhé, le geek ne dort pas et... il n'a même pas verrouillé la porte de sa chambre. Je vais jouer un peu avant de dormir. Je regarde discrètement à l'intérieur. Il me tourne le dos, visiblement en train de jouer à sa Game-boy avec ses écouteurs. Parfait. J'entre silencieusement et prends soin de verrouiller derrière moi, ce sera plus amusant.

J'approche dans son dos et quand je suis suffisamment proche, je lui plaque une main sur la bouche en le forçant à s'allonger sur son lit. Pauvre petite chose avec ses grands yeux effrayés.

\- « Tu sais pourtant qu'il faut bien fermer sa porte le soir... Sinon le grand méchant loup va venir te dévorer gamin... » lui dis-je en lui offrant mon sourire le plus sadique.


	2. Dans la gueule du loup?

_Merci aux premiers followers et aux premières review, pour les impatients, voici le chapitre 2,_

 _âmes sensibles ou trop pures s'abstenir, on entre dans le vif du sujet (sans mauvais jeu de mots), le Lemon!_

* * *

Chapitre 2: Dans la gueule du loup?

Sa respiration s'accélère sous l'effet de la peur et le rouge lui monte aux joues. Comme c'est mignon... c'est qu'il me filerait une mi-mole avec ses grands yeux effrayés. Je plaque mon bassin contre sa cuisse pour lui faire un peu plus peur. Il est excitant ce gosse, avec sa candeur et son ignorance.

Au contacte de mon entrejambe, il ferme les yeux, cherchant sa respiration, j'aurai presque deviné un petit gémissement. Quand il rouvre les yeux, ses pupilles sont dilatées... C'est légèrement déstabilisant ça...

Je retire ma main de sa bouche pour pouvoir me redresser un peu et essayer de comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer mais avant que je comprenne quoi que ce soit, il s'agrippe au col de ma chemise et plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes. Bordel ! Comment j'ai pu confondre peur et excitation ? Sa langue vient chercher la mienne sauvagement. Le p'tit con ! Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il vient de déclencher...

Point de vu du geek :

Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? J'embrasse le patron... comment cet homme a-t-il pu me faire perdre la tête à ce point ? Son corps dégage une telle chaleur... ou bien est-ce moi qui ai chaud? Il passe l'une de ses jambes entre les miennes faisant pression sur mon membre dur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir. Son érection se frotte contre ma cuisse, et ses baisers enflammés descendent le long de mon cou. C'est tellement bon... Je passe les mains dans son dos soulevant sa chemise, le griffe légèrement, il rit et en profite pour me mordiller le cou.

\- « Pa... tron...

\- Je dois bien avouer que tu me surprends, gamin... »

Il retire mon t-shirt et sa chemise. Sa peau est brûlante, ses doigts se perdent sur mon torse, mon ventre mes cuisses, laissant quelques griffures rouges là où la peau est la plus fine. Il s'allonge sur moi, nos bas-ventres faisant pression l'un sur l'autre. Mon bassin bouge d'instinct, se frotte doucement à lui.

\- « Tu l'auras cherché gamin, je ne réponds plus de rien ! »

Point de vue du patron :

Putain qu'il est bandant ce gosse, il me rend dingue. Avec ses petits glapissements de pucelle et sa façon de se frotter à moi. J'arrache son pantalon et les miens avec. Je devrais avoir l'habitude puisqu'on est foutu pareil mais il a une trique de tous les diables. Je peux pas laisser passer ça sans rien faire.

Point de vue du geek :

Il descend sur mon torse, parsemant mon corps de coup de lèvre, de dents de langue, je ne sais plus ce qui est quoi, qui je suis ni où je suis. Il me libère de mon boxer qui me serrait beaucoup trop. Qu'est-ce que.. ?

\- « Putain, patron...

Oh mon dieu, cet étau brûlant...

Point de vue du patron :

P'tite pucelle, va ! Si ça, ça te fait cet effet attend de voir la suite... Putain, y-a longtemps que j'n'avais pas pris autant plaisir à sucer... Dire que je suis le premier à poser mes lèvres là-dessus. Attends, je suis bien le premier hein ? Bien sur qu'il est puceau, rien qu'à ses p'tits cris ça se comprend. Il attrape mes cheveux à pleines mains, manquant de faire tomber mes lunettes. Il manque pas d'air ce gosse. Il se tortille sous mes coups de langue aguicheur. Je te laisserai pas t'en tirer comme ça, gamin.

\- « Pa... tron... Prends... moi..."

Ai-je bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu ? Je me libère du vêtement qu'il me reste, mon bas-ventre est tellement gonflé que ça en devient douloureux. Je te laisserai pas l'occasion d'avoir à te répéter ou que tu changes d'avis, gamin...

Point de vue du geek :

Pourquoi j'ai dit çaaaaahhhh ? Il vient d'insérer un doigt en moi, c'est étrange comme sensation... Mais les va et viens qu'il continue à faire avec sa bouche me font oublier tout mal aise. Un deuxième. S'il continue comme ça, je pourrais pas me retenir longtemps. Sa bouche m'abandonne au profit de sa main, pour remonter le long de mon ventre, puis mon cou, il me soulève les jambes et je sens une pression à l'entrée de mon intimité...

\- « Respire gamin, promis, j'te casserai rien. »

Il accélère les caresses de sa main, accentue ses baisers et morsures dans mon cou, entre entièrement en moi, Ahhhh, il s'immobilise un instant, la douleur s'atténue...

\- « Rahh.. J'en peux plus t'es trop bandant gamin... »

Point de vue du patron :

Je contrôle plus rien, je suis sûr que d'une chose, il faut que je lui défonce son p'tit cul serré. Il se cramponne à mon dos, non, il me laboure le dos, j'adore.

\- « AAHHHH »

J'ai trouvé ton point sensible, gamin. Je l'embrasse avant qu'il hurle trop et réveille tout le quartier. Ses lèvres sont sucrées, je les lui mord légèrement d'envie, il gémit encore, sa langue vient chercher la mienne, un vrai tango buccal. Il est pas si nul que ça ce morveux.

Point de vue du geek :

\- « En-core... »

Ses coups de reins sont de plus en plus brutaux, et m'électrisent dès qu'il touche ma prostate, j'ai chaud... j'en peux plus... trop de sensations... trop de plaisir... Je vais...

\- « Crie mon nom, gamin...

\- Ahh.. Pa-tron.. Oui.. Plus fort... Pa-PATRON !»

Je me libère sur son torse, il soupire, gémit, me mord une dernière fois le cou, plus fort cette fois, ses doigts se crispent sur mes épaules, je pourrais presque croire qu'ils ont aussi pénétré ma chair

\- « AHHh ! PUTAIN !»

La tête me tourne, ce qu'il me restait de conscience sombre dans les abysses de la luxure.

Les premiers rayons de soleil viennent chauffer ma peau nue sur les draps. J'ouvre difficilement un œil. Le Patron est toujours là, à moitié sur moi, ses lunettes sont tombées. Son visage paraît tellement paisible dans son sommeil et sans ces maudites lunettes. J'ai l'esprit encore trop embrouillé pour réfléchir et me rendors.

Point de vue du patron, deux heures plus tard.

Putain c'est quoi toute cette lumière... Mes lunettes... Merde... Merde j'ai pas rêvé, j'ai vraiment couché avec le gamin... Putain... Si Mathieu l'apprend, je suis un homme mort, j'aurai plus qu'à moi même creuser ma tombe au fond du jardin... Faut que je dégage, avec un peu de chance, le gosse croira avoir rêvé ? Non là, c'est moi qui rêve, avec le mal de cul qu'il va avoir en se réveillant, il pourra pas s'asseoir pendant trois jours... Quelle merde... Faut que je dégage de toute façon. Je me rhabille en le regardant dormir. Il a l'air d'un ange. Comment peut-il encore paraître aussi pur après cette nuit à gémir mon nom?


	3. Jour de tournage et mise en garde

_On enchaîne avec le troisième chapitre. Pas de Lemon cette fois, mais le tournage de l'épisode 92, vu depuis les coulisses, donc si vous n'avez pas vu ou revu cet épisode, d'une part vous allez être spoilé, d'autres part vous risquez de rien piger :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 : Jour de tournage et première mise en garde_

Point de vue du geek :

\- « Les mecs ! Petit dej !

\- Hum... »

Quand est-ce qu'il arrêtera de gueuler comme ça... Je suis seul dans mon lit. Le patron est parti... J'aurai du m'y attendre, je le vois pas rester avec ses conquêtes et prendre le p'tit déjeuner avec... Sauf que... bref j'suis qu'un coup d'un soir... Putain mais qu'es-ce qui m'a prit ? Je me redresse pour m'asseoir au bord du lit. Ahhrg ! Putain, c'que ça fait mal ! Purée j'vais avoir l'air malin à table... Bon pas le choix... J'm'habille rapidement, et cette fois je mets un jean et un t-shirt long, je prends pas de risque, vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier matin... J'arrive le dernier à la cuisine. Le patron ne lève même pas les yeux sur moi. Je m'assoie doucement pour me ménager et tache de trouver une position pas trop douloureuse, non sans refréner une grimace.

\- « Bonjour...

\- Ca va gros ? T'as l'air bizarre...

\- Hum.. ça va Hippie merci. »

Quoi ? J'ai une pancarte sur la gueule ou quoi, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout le monde est au courant ? Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. J'me fait des films, faut que je me calme. Je croise le regard du patron, tête toujours baissé, un rictus ironique sur les lèvres et ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir. Enfin, j'essaye. Ce qui à l'air de l'amuser encore plus. Il sort son portable et envoi un message puis retourne à son café. Mathieu a vu toute la scène malheureusement...

\- « Bon c'est quoi ce délire tous les deux ?

\- Hein ?

\- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles gamin...

\- Bah voyons... bref les mecs aujourd'hui, on tourne. Les scripts sont prêts, on va principalement traiter de la vidéo dont je ai parlé hier.

\- On peut pas traiter une vidéo sur des animaux trop mignons ?

\- Hum.. J'dois avoir ça en réserve pour l'intro. » Me réponds Mathieu avec un sourire bizarre.

* * *

\- « Oh mon dieu mais Bambi mange des oiseaux !

\- Bon... Es-ce que vous aimez les cadavres ?! Je parle bien évidement des gens qui sont morts !

\- On s'comprends gamin !

\- J'veux me désabonner de cette chaîne... » désespère le panda.

\- « La vidéo qui va suivre apporte la chaleur de l'amour... dans la chambre froide... »

* * *

\- « Non mais j'le reconnais en fait !

\- Il annonçait son étrange promiscuité avec sa clientèle.

\- Avec la famille des défunts ?

\- Noonn-onn-onn.

\- Avec les défunts.

\- Ouaiiii-ai-ai

\- Mais voilà où on s'est connu ! Cette petite sauterie au Père Lachaise...

* * *

Mais c'est pas dans le script ça.. Ce type est sérieux ? Et hier, il m'a... j'crois qu'vais vomir...

* * *

\- « Okay, écoutez moi, on est une équipe, on va pas se laisser abattre on reste tous soudés.

\- Le p'tit s'est barré, gros !

\- C'est trop tard pour prendre mes RTT ? » réplique le panda.

* * *

Ce type me dégoûtes... Je m'enferme à la salle de bain et vide mon estomac de son contenu. Toc-toc.

\- « Gros ? Tout va bien ? T'en a trop prit ?

\- Ça va hippie... Mon p'tit déjeuner est mal passé...

\- Hey gros, c'est ce qu'à dit le patron qui te retourne ? Tu sais qu'il improvise hein ?

Mais oui... Quel con, forcement que c'était pas dans le script, Mathieu peut pas avoir pensé à ça... Faut que j'me détende... Je regarde mon portable, j'ai un message... du patron ? « Prends un bain chaud, ça apaise... » Envoyé à l'heure du petit déjeuner... C'est vrai que j'ai fait en sorte de rester debout depuis ce matin... Va pour un bain chaud, au pire ça me détendra juste, se sera déjà bien. L'eau est bien chaude, je pourrais y rester des heures...

Toc-toc-toc. Hum... Quoi encore...

\- « Gros ? T'as encore des scènes à tourner ! Mathieu t'attends !

\- Pas moyen d'être tranquille dans cette maison... Dis lui que j'arrive, Hippie»

Je me lève passablement énervé d'être dérangé dans mon bain même si je devrais avoir l'habitude... C'est vrai que j'ai un peu moins mal, je pensais pas que suivre un conseil du patron puisse être une bonne idée...

\- « Ah enfin, tient Geek, faut que tu lise ça. » me dit Mathieu en me tendant mon texte pour la deuxième vidéo.

* * *

\- « On arrête de se moquer d'elle ! On prends l'hélico et on va la sauver !

\- Non mais tu t'prends pour qui ?

\- Ça suffi bouffon ! Pour une fois dans ta vie fait quelques chose de bien !

\- Alors ça même pas en rêve !

\- Sinon j'te découpe les oreilles et j'te pisse dessus !

\- Tous à l'hélicoptère ! »

* * *

Pour une fois, que c'est pas moi qui prends ! Je m'en donne à cœur joie, ça tombe bien j'avais besoin d'extérioriser ma frustration ! Mathieu coupe la caméra.

\- « Bien joué, Geek, je t'ai rarement vu aussi déterminé dans ton texte ! Et cette démarche de cow-boy en arrivant c'est parfait ! »

Quelle démarche de... ? Merde...

\- « Un cow-boy de Brokeback Mountain alors gamin ! »

Je rougie... Encore putain... Pourquoi faut-il qu'il dise ça maintenant... Cette fois je me tire.

* * *

Point de vue du patron :

Qu'il est susceptible ce gamin...

\- « Bon patron faut qu'on parle...

\- Quoi encore, gamin ?

\- Tu as fais quoi au gosse ? «

Merde.

\- « J'vois pas de quoi tu parles...

\- Arrêtez de me prendre pour un con tous les deux, je sais pas pourquoi il te couvre mais y-a un truc qui va pas. Vous êtes trop bizarre pour que ça soit normal.

\- Mais il a toujours été bizarre ! Il pleure pour un rien, tu le connais.

\- Justement. Normalement, il pleure pour un rien. Là, il se sauve à chaque obscénité que tu peux balancer. Et si tu ne dis rien, vous restez tête baissé chacun de votre côté. ALORS. PUTAIN. TU. LUI. AS. FAIT. QUOI ? »

Putain... C'est vraiment la merde... J'suis bon pour aller creuser ma tombe.

\- « Ça va, ton silence en dis déjà trop. J'ose espérer que si tu avais été au bout du viol dont tu le menace, le geek serait venue me voir. Donc. A partir de maintenant. Je vous interdit de rester lui et toi dans la même pièce. Que ça soit seuls ou avec quelqu'un, j'en ai rien à foutre. Et tient toi à carreaux, si tu ne veux pas rejoindre le prof et la blondasse. Suis-je clair ?

\- Tu.. Tu délire, gam..

\- SUIS-JE CLAIR ?

\- Très clair... »

J'me tire, faut que j'aille prendre l'air. Putain mais dans quelle merde je me suis foutu... Une clope, vite. Je marche sans vraiment regarder où je vais. Si il découvre que... des flash me reviennent... ses cris... sa peau... ses putain de lèvres... sa... Bordel ! Faut que j'arrête de penser à ça ! A lui ! A son p'tit cul serré ! J'vais aller me taper une pute, ça va me calmer !

* * *

J'y crois pas... J'suis pas plus avancé... Putain, c'est vraiment la merde... C'est peut être pas plus mal que je doive pas rester dans la même pièce que ce puceau bandant... Enfin puceau... PUTAIN ! Je monte vers ma chambre, mais pour ça je suis obligé de passé devant sa chambre à lui...

\- « Hum... (bruit étouffés de gémissements) »

Il me provoque c'est pas possible ! Immobilisé dans le couloir, je tends l'oreille.

\- « Patron... »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure. Mais j'ai pas rêvé. Ce p'tit con se branle sur moi. Ma main se pose sur la poignée de sa porte...


	4. Provocation

_Le chapitre 4, très court cette fois, désolée, mais c'est le retour du lemon. Même mise en garde, scène de sexe, âmes trop pures ou sensibles s'abstenir! Réponses aux reviews en bas de page._

* * *

 _Chapitre 4: Provocation_

Je m'approche discrètement de son lit, il ne m'a pas encore vu... Je souris. Je vais lui faire une petite surprise... Je me penche sur son bassin et...

Point de vue du Geek :

Sa peau brûlante... Ses mains... Ses lèvres... C'est pas possible, pourquoi lui... J'vais pas y arriver, c'est frustrant... pas après la nuit dernière... Putain, c'est la première fois que je trouve qu'une branlette est fade...

\- « AaaAAHHh... Qu'est-ce que... ? Patron ?

\- Besoin d'aide gamin ? »

Comment il est entré ? Oh mon dieu cette bouche...

\- « Ma.. Mathieu t'a... pas inter-dit d'être... seul... a-ec moi... ?

\- Économise ton souffle gamin, tu vas en avoir besoin et laisse Mathieu où il est... Tache de ne pas l'attirer avec tes cris de pucelle... Est-ce que je peux continuer ce que je viens de commencer maintenant? A moins que tu préfères qu'on discute ?»

Par réflexe, mes doigts plongent dans sa chevelure pour l'inciter à continuer son œuvre.

\- « Héhé.. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... Donne moi ça gamin...

\- Nyyaa... »

Sa langue fait de long et lent aller-retour sur mon érection, pendant que ses doigts jouent sur mon corps. Je perds pied...

Point de vue omniscient :

Le Patron dégustait avec avidité la virilité de son partenaire, lui arrachant multitudes de gémissements, soupires et « continue ». Ses doigts jouaient avec ses bourses avec une dextérité diabolique, et sa seconde main disparaissait sous son propre corps, se touchant avec envie. Le Geek exhalait de plaisir, s'abandonnant aux mains expertes et à la langue habile du patron, son corps nu subtilement parsemé de perle de sueur.

\- « N'en prends pas l'habitude, gamin, mais il est temps que je te rende la pareille pour hier... Et puis... Tu dois avoir assez mal au cul comme ça... » dit-il dans un obscène rictus.

\- «Nyyyé ?» Bafouilla le Geek, qui était trop pris dans son plaisir pour comprendre les propos du patron.

L'homme de luxure s'arracha à sa gâterie et s'installa à califourchon sur son jeune partenaire, puis, après un sulfureux baiser, s'empala sur le jeune homme qui frôla la jouissance.

\- « Mmmm... Calme toi gamin, je t'interdis de jouir avant que j'en ai suffisamment profité... »

Le Patron entame des va-et-viens en gémissant. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas donné ainsi et pourtant il fait en sorte de garder le contrôle. Toujours. Après tout, il reste le Patron, et s'il endosse le rôle du « dominé » c'est lui qui donne le rythme. Et en parfait connaisseur de son corps, il s'en donne à cœur joie avec son point sensible, son visage se crispant de cris silencieux qu'il parvient à contenir avec beaucoup de peine. Le Geek, lui, a la tête qui tourne, il caresse du bout des doigts le corps de son partenaire, incapable de mieux faire tant cette vague de plaisir le submerge.

\- « Patron... je..

\- Aahh.. Putain... Retient toi gamin...

\- C'est... trop... peut... paaaaaAAAAAaaa-troooonnnnnnn...»

Le Patron le regarde contrarié, le laissant reprendre un peu son souffle.

\- «Déso-lé... Patron...» lui dit le Geek, peunaud.

\- «Tu vas voir ce que c'est d'être désolé... Je te l'avais pourtant interdit, j'en ai pas fini avec toi... Hors de question que tu me laisses en plan comme ça, crois-moi...»

Le Patron se bascule alors en arrière entraînant le geek avec lui pour le positionner face à son bas-ventre sur-gonflé. Un peu hésitant, le Geek attrape son membre entre ses lèvres et tache de reproduire les mouvements que le Patron faisait sur lui quelques minutes avant.

\- « Hmmm... Imagine que c'est une glace, gamin... voilà comme ça...»

Point de vue du Geek :

C'est bizarre mais... pas désagréable... c'est doux... je la sens pulser contre ma langue... Je ferme les yeux... Pas besoin d'imaginer un esquimau, la réalité est bien plus plaisante... Je dois être complètement taré... Bon sang... J'ai joui dans le cul du patron... Ma langue et mes lèvres trouvent rapidement le rythme qui lui arrache le plus de soupires et de gémissements... Positionné ainsi, au-dessus de ce pervers, je me sens pousser des ailes... A cet instant je ne suis plus le pauvre Geek chétif qui fait pitié... Plus le Patron gémit sous mes coups de langue, plus je sens mon bas-ventre redevenir dur. Je n'ai qu'une idée, retourner en lui. La tête basculé en arrière, je distingue ses yeux clos par en dessous des lunettes. J'ai plus de ressources que ce qu'il croit et lui réserve, aussi, une "petite" surprise...

Point de vue omniscient :

Discrètement, le jeune homme descend la main sur son entre-jambe, stimulant son désir, dévorant des yeux le corps de cet homme de luxure qui s'abandonne comme rarement. Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du Geek... un sourire carnassier... D'un mouvement, il vient plaquer ses lèvres mouillées sur celle du patron, l'empêchant de crier de surprise lorsque son érection pénètre à nouveau l'intimité du patron, tapant exactement là où il fallait.

\- « MMMMHHh... Vas-y gamin...»

Le Patron passe ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme pour rapprocher leurs corps et lui permettre d'aller plus loin, plus fort sur sa prostate. Leurs corps se mêlent dans cette étreinte brutale et charnelle, leurs souffles ne font plus qu'un. Leurs langues et lèvres, avide de ce contact, se cherchent, se trouvent, se provoquent au même rythme que leurs bassins se rejoignent. La tête du Patron bascule à nouveau en arrière, le Geek plonge son visage dans son cou, plante ses dents dans sa chair faisant perler une goutte de sang. Les deux hommes jouissent dans un même cri, leurs corps emplis d'un même sentiment de plénitude et d'extase, et s'abandonnent ainsi dans les bras de Morphée...

* * *

Eva-Gothika: Tout d'abord merci pour tes deux reviews qui me font très plaisir :) En effet le Patron fait un peu OOC car je pars du principe que Mathieu, étant leur créateur, est le seul à être réellement dangereux pour lui, puisqu'il peut le faire disparaître sans lui laisser la moindre chance de se défendre. Merci pour le lemon, j'espère que le deuxième sera à la hauteur, je me suis beaucoup amusé à les écrire ^^' Enfin pour la fréquence de publication, j'ai l'avantage d'avoir déjà terminé d'écrire l'histoire donc pas de problème avec le syndrome de la page blanche! En revanche, je réfléchis à une autre fiction qui serait en fait un spin-off de celle-ci, permettant plus de compréhension pour la suite. Donc une fois que je serai lancé dessus, il est probable que les post soient un peu moins fréquents.

faparazzi: Un grand merci à toi, sans qui ma fiction ne serait probablement pas en ligne :)


	5. Comme évaporé

_Vous l'attendiez, la voici. Cette fois-ci, pas de lemon, les problèmes commencent..._

* * *

 _Chapitre 5: Comme évaporé..._

Point de vue du geek :

\- « Les mecs ! Petit dej !

\- Hmm... Putain... Gamin ? Gamin, réveilles-toi...

\- Hmm... Pas maintenant...

\- Bordel, Geek, lèves-toi ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? »

Je me décide à ouvrir les yeux... Et découvre la scène devant moi. Toujours installés sur le Patron, dans l'exacte position dans laquelle nous nous sommes endormi après avoir... Et nos torses encore tachés de... Je me redresse précipitamment en entendant du bruit dans les escaliers. Quelqu'un monte. Merde.. Mathieu! L'espace d'un instant, je lis de la peur dans le regard du patron à travers ses lunettes, je n'en mène pas large non plus. Le patron plonge sous mon lit, attrapant ses affaires au passage tandis que je saute dans un jean et un t-shirt pour cacher les « traces » de la veille.

Bom-bom.

\- « Geek, ouvre-moi. »

A l'entendre, c'est non négociable. Quelque chose me dit que s'il avait pu, il aurait défoncé la porte... Nerveux, j'obéis et ouvre. Priant intérieurement. Mathieu jette un œil suspicieux dans la chambre.

\- « Descends déjeuner, le Patron n'est pas encore rentré. Je ne veux plus qu'il soit dans la même pièce que toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu le couvres, mais je ne veux plus qu'il t'approche.

\- O-oui, Mathieu, j'arrive...

\- Grouille. On a le montage à faire aujourd'hui.»

Quelle froideur... Penaud, je suis Mathieu en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière moi. Comment le Patron va-t-il pouvoir descendre de ma chambre alors que Mathieu le croit dehors... Il n'arrivera pas du bon côté de la cuisine... Je m'installe à ma place, anxieux, et commence mon déjeuner. Après de longues et interminables minutes à touiller mes céréales, guettant le moindre bruit pouvant venir de ma chambre ou des escaliers qui aurait pu trahir la présence du patron, la porte d'entrée de la cuisine s'ouvre à la volée, me faisant bondir sur ma chaise.

\- « Salut les p'tites bites !

\- Pa-Patron ?! Mais qu'est-ce... t'étais où ? » interroge Mathieu, qui, soupçonneux, ne s'attendait clairement pas à le voir arriver par ici. Et moi non plus.

\- « Aux putes ! Où voulais-tu que je sois ? J'ai testé une petite nouvelle qui a un vrai don avec sa bouche et...

\- Oui oui, ça va, on a compris, merci ! » le coupa sèchement Mathieu. « Bon. L'un de vous deux doit sortir de la pièce, Geek tu as fini de déjeuner ?

\- Euh... Oui. »

Je n'ai même pas touché à mon bol, trop inquiet pour manger.

\- « Alors file. On va attaquer le montage. »

J'obéis timidement, et passe à coté du Patron pour sortir de la pièce, sans oser le regarder.

\- « Y-a pas que la bouche qui était douée... » me murmure-t-il dans un souffle afin que je sois seul à entendre.

Le rouge me monte aux joues... encore... Je sors de la cuisine la tête basse en sentant sur moi le regard du Patron et me dirige vers le bureau où Mathieu ne tarde pas à me rejoindre. Celui-ci reste silencieux. L'ambiance est pesante. Le montage avance bien, à la fin de la matinée nous avons achevé la moitié du travail.

\- « Tu penses qu'on aura fini d'ici ce soir ?

\- C'est jouable... Pourquoi ? Y-a autres choses que tu ne me dis pas ? Un rencard ?» me réponds Mathieu, agacé.

\- « Maiiis euuh non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Mathieu détourne le regard de son écran et me dévisage. Cette ambiance à la maison ne peut pas durer. Il soupire.

\- « Geek, tu ne te confie plus à personne, que ça soit à moi ou au Panda. D'habitude quand quelque chose ne va pas, tu viens tout de suite vers nous. Je sens bien, et je ne suis pas le seul, qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas. Pour que tu ne parles pas, c'est que ça doit être vraiment grave... Je sais pas... dans le genre... me mettre en colère... Et encore même les trucs qui vont me mettre en colère, tu me les avoue. Comme la fois où tu m'as avoué que tu utilisais notre profil Facebook pour demander des photos de filles à poil... Et le comportement étrange du patron en même temps ne peux pas être une coïncidence, vous me cachez un truc tous les deux, et je finirais par savoir quoi.

Le mettre en colère... A ce stade ce ne sera plus de la colère... Même le Patron n'est pas tranquille... Au point que « le plus grand criminel que ce monde ai porté » a préféré se planquer sous mon lit plutôt que d'assumer... J'inspire un grand coup pour garder la voix la plus posée dont je suis capable.

\- « Mathieu, si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es jaloux... »

Il me lance un regard noir, digne du Patron. C'est vrai qu'on est tous une partie de lui et que, par conséquent, son caractère reflète nos personnalités, en moins poussé mais... Il est effrayant...

\- « Il est inquiet. Nous le sommes tous... ou presque.» dit une voix dans mon dos.

Maître Panda était à l'entrée de la pièce, nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte et posait un regard triste sur moi.

\- « Mais puisque je vous dis que vous n'avez pas de raison d'être inquiets ! Il ne se passe rien de grave! Je vais bien ! Pourquoi vous vous plaignez que je ne vous parles plus puisque de toute façon vous ne m'écoutez pas ! » m'écriais-je en quittant la pièce.

Le Panda me retint au niveau de la porte, en me fixant dans les yeux.

\- « Geek...

\- Lâches moi, bon sang ! »

Je force le passage et me précipite hors de la maison. Prendre l'air me ferait le plus grand bien. Je me retrouve rapidement dans le parc et m'installe sur un banc. Je profite du soleil qui réchauffe ma peau, dans cet hiver avancé, et ferme les yeux. Des gens se promènent, d'autres font un footing, d'autres encore baladent leurs chiens. Des couples d'amoureux sont parsemés par-ci par-là, sur la pelouse, sur des bancs alentour, où marchent simplement bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Alors je pense à lui... nous ne sommes même pas un couple... Comment pourrais-je souffrir ? C'est purement sexuel! De toute façon, avec lui, il ne faut s'attendre à rien d'autre. Rien d'autre que du sexe... Mais pour une fois que quelqu'un me regarde... Je ne comprends pas Mathieu décidément... Et puis, il est vraiment étrange ces jours-ci... Je regarde l'heure : je suis parti depuis plusieurs heures... Il faut que je retourne m'occuper du montage...

De retour dans le bureau, je suis seul. Mathieu a quitté son ordinateur. Tant mieux, je n'aurai pas à supporter ses regards en coin. Je m'occupe de la partie du Patron. En fait... ses répliques m'amusent. Et puis, je surprends une conversation qui a dû être enregistrée à l'insu de Mathieu...

* * *

 _« Et tiens toi à carreaux, si tu ne veux pas rejoindre le prof et la blondasse. Suis-je clair ?_

 _\- Tu.. Tu délires, gam..._

 _\- SUIS-JE CLAIR ?_

 _\- Très clair... »_

* * *

Nom de dieu... Il l'a menacé de le faire disparaître ? Mathieu est vraiment terrifiant sur cette vidéo... Même par rapport au Patron... Et... on jurerait que Mathieu en sait plus que ce qu'il veut bien dire... La vidéo continue de tourner. Le Patron est parti et Maître Panda a rejoint Mathieu. Ils parlent à voix très basse et n'ont pas leurs micros donc le son est très mauvais et je ne comprends presque rien. Il est question d'avouer quelque chose à quelqu'un, de souffrance... Mathieu pleure. Mathieu pleure ? J'extrais la vidéo, et l'enregistre sur une clé USB espérant pouvoir la retravailler tranquillement, puis supprime la partie originale pour ne pas laisser de trace pour Mathieu. Je devrais peut-être la montrer au Patron ,il aura peut être une explication... Je me focalise sur le montage, il faut absolument avancer. Je ne vois pas le temps passer et il est déjà minuit passé quand je relève le nez de l'ordinateur. Forcement, tout seul, je mets beaucoup plus de temps que prévu. Le Patron devrait être dans sa chambre, je vais essayer d'aller le voir discrètement. La maison est calme. Je frappe doucement à la porte de sa chambre, mais n'entends aucune réponse. Il serait sorti? J'ai besoin d'en avoir le cœur net et entrouvre la porte. Il est bien là. Assit en tailleur sur son lit, dos à la porte.

\- « Patron ? »

Il tressaute.

\- « Il ne me semblait pas avoir répondu "entrez" gamin... »

Je l'ignore et entre dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière moi. Je me laisse glisser contre elle pour m'asseoir. Je reste un moment silencieux.

\- « Si c'est du cul que tu es venu chercher gamin, tu peux te barrer, je suis pas d'humeur. »

Il m'intrigue. Je me relève et vais m'asseoir près de lui pour voir son visage, qu'il détourne.

\- « Patron... Je sais de quoi Mathieu t'a menacé. Il avait laissé tourner la caméra et je suis tombé dessus pendant le montage...

\- Génial... » me répond-t-il en grimaçant.

\- « Mais... il y a autre chose, à la suite de cette vidéo qu'il faut que je te montre. »

Il tourne enfin le visage vers moi en levant un sourcil. Malgré la protection de ses lunettes, on pourrait croire qu'il... a pleuré? Non, impossible. J'dois me faire des idées, c'est pas demain la veille que le Patron pleurera, il est pas... il est pas comme moi...

\- « De quoi tu parles gamin ? »

Je sors la clé de ma poche et la lui tend. Il la regarde un moment avant de la prendre puis part la brancher sur son propre ordinateur. Il lance la vidéo, grimace lors de sa « discussion » avec Mathieu et semble plus intéressé par la discussion entre Mathieu et le panda, malheureusement incompréhensible. Il enfile son casque, monte le son et bidouille sur un logiciel. La vidéo repasse. Son visage se fige avant de se décomposer. Il la passe une deuxième fois sans me dire un mot. Il est livide.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?

\- Retourne dans ta chambre.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ne discutes pas et retourne dans ta chambre. Tout de suite !»

Il me rend la clé USB et me chasse. Si je m'attendais à ça... Qu'es-ce que le panda et Mathieu ont bien pu dire qui mette le Patron dans cet état ? Je branche la clé sur mon ordinateur espérant pouvoir aussi modifier le son. Le fichier n'est plus là...

Je retourne dans la chambre du Patron, il doit me rendre ce fichier, je dois savoir. La porte est grande ouverte... et... la chambre est vide... Bizarre. Je ne l'ai pas entendu sortir. Je fouille la maison. Il n'est plus là... comme... volatilisé... Je rage de ne pas avoir fait de copie de ce fichier. Il aura peut-être laissé une trace sur son ordinateur ? Retour dans sa chambre, j'allume l'ordinateur et me retrouve face à un autre problème : je ne connais pas le mot de passe du Patron... J'essaie en vrac. Bondage, bukakke, Hentai-Kamen, sodomie, CPR du Musangwe, godemichet, tout ce qui peut me passer en tête le connaissant, mais rien... Je me résous à aller chercher mon ordinateur portable, il ne me laisse pas le choix, je vais craquer son mot de passe. Pourvu que personne ne me surprenne... Je connecte et procède à la manipulation nécessaire. Le programme tourne pendant quelques minutes avant de trouver : « Geek » Sérieusement ? Sûrement car je suis sa dernière proie ? Je réfléchirais à ça plus tard, je dois retrouver ce maudis fichier. Je commence à fouiller ses documents, certains valent mieux ne pas être ouvert, si je veux préserver ma santé mentale, mais l'un d'eux attire mon attention : Il porte mon nom... Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée mais il faut que je vérifie. Devant moi se déroulent des dizaines de photos de moi... Certaines anodines, où je suis concentré sur mes jeux ou sur les montages de l'émission, d'autres où je joue mes répliques... et d'autres... sous la douche... endormi dans mon lit... Mais ? Comment a-t-il fait pour obtenir toutes ces photos à mon insu ? Question conne, c'est le Patron. Comment j'ai pu ne rien voir ? Pourquoi ? Y-a t-il aussi des photos des autres membres de la famille ? Non. Visiblement, je suis le seul... Je regarde quand la première photo a été prise... Il y a trois mois... Ce pourrait-il que... ? Non. Impossible. Pas lui. Il n'en est tout simplement pas capable. Psychiquement parlant. Mathieu ne l'a pas créé pour ça... Je continue mes recherches de ce fichier avant que le Patron ne revienne. Dans la poubelle ! Il l'a supprimé ? Le Patron avait réussi à le lire, je profite une dernière minute de son logiciel pour faire de même.

* * *

 _« Mathieu, tu penses vraiment que ça va suffire à l'en éloigner ?_

 _-Le connaissant, non, ça m'étonnerait... il ne va pas me laisser le choix, il sera trop dangereux..._

 _-Mais... tu es sûr de toi ? Tu sais ce que ça va entraîner si tu t'en débarrasse. Non pas que je sois contre le principe, tu sais qu'on s'entend pas. Mais, toi..._

 _-Je sais très bien ce que ça implique. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions... Le Patron est en train de changer, alors que je l'ai créé pour en être incapable. Je le sens, et ça me perturbe autant que lui, je ressens tous vos changements, et ils influent sur moi._

 _\- D'où ton caractère de merde en ce moment ?_

 _\- Ta gueule, Panda... Le Patron est en train de déséquilibrer les choses, il n'est pas capable d'aimer. Il ne connaît que la haine. Il va devenir fou et encore plus dangereux qu'il ne l'est déjà... Crois-moi, leurs petites sauteries en douce deviendront romantiques en comparaison de ce qu'il va faire au Geek. Il ne sera même pas capable de se rendre compte des tortures qu'il va lui infliger..._

 _\- Mathieu, si tu fais disparaître le Patron, ça va te changer, toi..._

 _\- Panda, si je ne le fais pas disparaître, il le tuera... » termine Mathieu, dont la voix s'emplit de sanglot, et craque..»_

* * *

Je n'en reviens pas de ce que j'ai entendu... Je fais le lien avec les photos, le mot de passe... Le Patron en train de tomber "amoureux" de moi alors qu'il en est incapable? Deviendrai fou ? Je regarde autour de moi. Le Patron s'est volatilisé après avoir entendu cette conversation... Je ne peux pas croire la fin de ce qu'ils ont dit... Je sais qu'il est dangereux, mais s'il avait voulu me faire du mal... il l'aurait déjà fait... Non? Se pourrait-il que Mathieu l'ait déjà... Non … Pitié non... pas ça... Non, il a dû simplement aller s'occuper de son bordel... Mais, il n'y va jamais ce jour-là d'habitude... Si, c'est forcément ça... Je vais l'attendre ici, il reviendra demain matin ! Je m'assois sur son lit, caressant les draps de satin noir du bout des doigts et m'installe sur son oreiller... son odeur... son parfum me rassure un peu et je m'endors.

Mais cette nuit-là, mon sommeil est peuplé de cauchemars:

des cris de colère,

de douleurs,

de hurlements à la mort...

* * *

MizuuTheDonut: Je te remercie!

faparazzi: Ledit fan "n°1" n'ayant pas encore lu l'histoire, la place te revient :)


	6. Sans laisser de trace

_L'exception ne fait pas la règle, et cette fois je vais répondre aux reviews en premier. :)_

 _Anna Libellule: Merci pour ton commentaire :) Contente que l'intrigue te tienne en haleine. Concernant la possibilité de deathfic, tu comprendras que je ne peux te répondre sans faire un énorme spoil sur la fin de l'histoire._

 _Je n'ai donc qu'une seule chose à te dire ainsi qu'à MeliaGeetron, Wait and See :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 6: ... sans laisser de trace._

\- «Les mecs ! Petit dej ! »

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je suis en nage à cause de ces cauchemars que j'ai fais... C'était tellement... réel... J'en ai la chair de poule. Je regarde autour de moi, je suis seul. Le Patron n'est toujours pas là.

Je descends à la cuisine espérant le trouver là-bas, mais non. Tout le monde est là, sauf lui... D'habitude, il est déjà rentré à cette heure, ce n'est pas normal... Je regarde Mathieu... Il n'a le même comportement que d'habitude, il semble anxieux, agité... Il n'aurait quand même pas...?

\- « Salut Geek, bien dormi ? T'en fais une tête... y-a quelque chose qui va pas ?» me demande-t-il d'une voix faussement naturelle.

\- «Tu crois pas que c'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ? » Lui rétorqué-je froidement. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Heu... Maître Panda, tu veux bien emmener le Hippie, avec toi, au salon, s'il te plaît ? » Demande-t-il sans me quitter des yeux. Le Panda acquiesce sans poser de questions et enjoint le Hippie à venir avec lui. Une fois seul, Mathieu prend la parole :

\- « De quoi tu parles, Geek ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. As-tu fait disparaître le patron ? »

Ma voix tremble. Mais pas de peur. De colère. Il reste un moment silencieux, continuant de me fixer, légèrement déstabilisé.

\- « Mais... D'où te vient une idée pareil ?

\- De toi. »

Il pâlit, tout en essayant de garder une certaine contenance.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que...

\- La prochaine fois que tu auras une discussion que tu voudras garder secrète, évite de laisser tourner la camera. Surtout quand je dois m'occuper du montage derrière. Hier soir, le Patron n'était pas censé aller s'occuper de son bordel, ce n'était pas le jour. Quand bien même il y serait allé, il devrait déjà être rentré. Étrangement, il a disparu suite à tes menaces. Donc. Est-ce ta faute ?

\- Je... Non, Geek. Je n'y suis pour rien... » me répond-t-il en comprenant que je sais tout et qu'il ne peux pas se défiler. Sa voix parait sincère, mais comment en être sûr avec lui?

\- « Tu es prêt à le jurer ? Tu es prêt à me jurer que tu n'as pas fait disparaître le Patron ?

\- Je... Oui, si tu veux... Je te le jure...

\- Alors où est-il ?

\- Mais... Comment veux-tu que je sache ? Où vas-tu ?

\- Le chercher.»

Je sors en claquant la porte. Je ne peux pas admettre l'éventualité que Mathieu m'ai menti... Je ne peux pas simplement rester à la maison sans rien essayer... Mais... Par où commencer ? Je commence par arpenter le quartier, je vais jusqu'au parc, demande aux passants s'il n'aurait pas vu un homme habillé en noir avec des lunettes de soleil. Vu le temps maussade et froid, ça devrait pas être courant un type avec des lunettes de soleil... Pourtant la plupart me rient au nez... Je m'assois sur un banc... le même que la dernière fois que je suis venu... Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici? Ce n'est pas le genre de lieu que fréquente le Patron... J'aurai plus de chances de le retrouver dans les quartiers mal famé de la ville... sauf que si je m'aventure là-bas, je risque bien de ne jamais en ressortir... Un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Je relève la tête précipitamment en regardant autour de moi. J'aurai juré qu'on m'observait... Le froid sans doute, l'hiver s'installe et les températures baissent de plus en plus. Je devrais peut-être rentrer... Avec un peu de chance, il sera à la maison... Je m'accroche à cet espoir, mais celui-ci s'envole à mon arrivée. Il n'est toujours pas là... Je croise le regard de Mathieu, et Maître Panda qui ne daignent même pas m'interroger sur la possibilité de l'avoir retrouvé. Ça les aurait fait chier que ça soit le cas. Je tente d'aller voir le Hippie, dans ses moments de lucidité, il est de bon conseil. Je le trouve dans sa chambre, assit en tailleur sur son lit. Il a l'air bien.

\- « Hippie, je peux te parler ?

\- Bien sûr, gros. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Je m'inquiète... Le Patron n'est pas rentré, il a disparu après que Mathieu l'ai menacé, indirectement... Je ne sais même pas où chercher...

\- Les corbeaux se cachent pour mourir !

\- Hmm... tu m'as l'air plus défoncé que ce que je croyais...

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça, gros ?

\- Pour rien... A plus tard...»

Je retourne dans la chambre du Patron. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je cherche... Un indice ? Un message qui me serait destiné ? Comme si le patron était du genre à laisser des post-it pour dire où il va... L'adresse de son bordel peut-être... Ce n'est pas sur l'internet classique que je trouverais. Le deep web par contre... Après plusieurs heures de recherches infructueuses, je trouve enfin une piste. Six prostituées portant le nom de Tatiana, « travaillent » sur Paris. Trois d'entre elles travaillent au trottoir. Je les élimine de la liste possible. Les trois autres sont liées à des adresses. Je les note sur un papier, et lance une recherche pour les localiser. Je vais commencer par la plus proche. On verra bien. Je ressors de la chambre et passe devant le miroir... Je ferais mieux de troquer mon t-shirt Captain... Je fouille mon placard... mais rien qui vaille le coup. Je retourne dans la chambre du patron pour lui emprunter une chemise et pose ma casquette. Je traverse le salon, où Mathieu et le Panda sont toujours installés, sans un regard pour eux.

\- « Geek ? Tu vas où comme ça ? On va passer à t... »

Je claque la porte. Foutez-moi la paix tous les deux. Je re-regarde l'adresse. C'est par là. Je marche une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver au bon endroit. Un salon de strip-tease. Je me présente à l'entrée, et demande Tatiana. On m'explique qu'elle est en « show privé » et qu'il va falloir que je l'attende. J'attendrais. Je m'installe dans un petit salon où on me propose une consommation.

\- « Un diabolo grenadine... »

Visiblement, ça amuse la serveuse, qui me l'apporte rapidement. Je sirote mon verre en regardant dans la salle où le spectacle principal à lieu. Des femmes presque nues dansent sur une musique lascive. Les strip-teaseuses ne m'intéressent pas, j'espère plutôt voir une silhouette familière dans la foule.

\- « Bonjour mon chou, tu as demandé à me voir ? »

Je me retourne pour faire face à la femme que j'attendais. Une brune aux cheveux courts. Plutôt petite et... trapue... A l'évidence, et à la vue de sa pomme d'Adam, ce n'est pas « une », mais plutôt « un ».

\- « Euh... Excusez-moi, j'ai dû me tromper...

\- Dommage, mon chou, tu sais pas ce que tu rates ! »

Si. Je sais. Mais certainement pas avec toi. Si la Tatiana du patron avait été un bro, il ne s'en serait pas caché et je le saurais... Je règle ma consommation et file vers la sortie. Je ressors le papier sur lequel j'ai noté les adresses. C'est à l'opposé... Pas le temps de traîner. Je marche d'un bon pas pendant plus de trois quarts d'heure. Me perdant un peu avant de retrouver ma route. Au bout d'une heure, j'arrive enfin à l'adresse indiquée. Rien n'est indiqué, j'espère que c'est bien ici... Il n'y a qu'une petite maison à étages. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et sonne. Pas de réponse. Je tourne le dos à la porte regardant le reste de la rue, me frottant un peu les bras engourdis par le froid. La chemise du Patron sens bon... J'espère qu'il va bien...

\- « Patron ? Je ne vous attendais pas cette nuit ! »

Une femme vient d'ouvrir la porte. Une femme a l'accent russe. Soulagement et... déception... Elle nous confond, donc je suis au bon endroit mais à l'évidence... Il n'est pas ici...Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Une blonde aux yeux bleue, typique. Elle me dévisage.

\- « Tatiana ? Je suis... le... frère du Patron... »

Avec notre ressemblance physique, qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire ?

\- « Euh... Entrez »

Je la suis jusqu'à un petit salon, où elle me fait asseoir dans un canapé en cuir.

\- « Je ne savais pas que le boss avait un jumeau...

\- Ahem... C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais je ne suis pas là pour ça... Je le cherche... J'espérais le trouver ici...

\- Je regrette, ce n'est pas le cas. Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il y a un problème... ? »

Je soupire. J'espérais tellement en venant ici.

\- « Avez-vous la moindre idée, d'où il pourrait être... ? » demande-je, désespéré et au bord des larmes...

\- « Navrée... Mais si j'ai des nouvelles, je peux peut-être vous tenir au courant ?»

A demi-convaincu, je lui donne mon numéro pour qu'elle puisse me contacter...

\- « Je... Je vais vous laisser... Merci Tatiana... »

Elle hoche la tête pour unique réponse et me raccompagne vers la sortie. Le vent se lève, un vent glacial. Pourvu qu'il ne passe pas la nuit dehors... Il est plus de minuit et je suis assez éloigné de la maison. Je m'active pour rentrer. Les rues sont désertes. Dans l'ombre des ruelles, des chats se battent, rompant le silence de la nuit. A plusieurs reprises, j'ai l'impression d'entendre des pas derrière moi. Personne. Un écho de mes propres pas. J'ai hâte d'arriver. Je sors mon portable pour regarder l'heure. 1H32. Et deux appels en absence. Mathieu. C'est de sa faute, si je suis ici. Je ne vais certainement pas le rappeler pour le rassurer. Qu'il se fasse du souci. Ça lui fera le plus grand bien. Toujours cet écho de mes pas qui est particulièrement angoissant... J'accélère le rythme. J'ai mis plus d'une heure pour arriver à la maison. Je suis lessivé. J'allume la lumière du salon et...

\- « PUTAIN MAIS TU ÉTAIS PASSE OU ? » me hurle Mathieu en m'attrapant par le col et me plaquant contre le mur.

Ma tête tape douloureusement contre ledit mur. J'ai du mal à lui parler... Il m'étrangle presque... Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état... Son regard est terrifiant...

\- « Lâches moi, s'il te plaît... » peiné-je à articuler.

Je ne vois rien venir. Juste la douleur qui inonde ma tête et le craquement sinistre de mon arcade.

\- « MATHIEU, LACHE-LE ! »

Je distingue une silhouette blanche et noire se jeter sur Mathieu qui me lâche. Je m'affale au sol. Une autre silhouette se penche sur moi.

\- « Ça va aller, gros ?

\- Hi-ppie...

Tout devient noir. J'entends des cris. Je ne comprends rien. Une porte claque. Je sens qu'on me porte. Et puis... plus rien...


	7. Enfer blanc

_J'avais envie de répondre aux reviews en début de page mais vous me semblez tellement impatients que je cède._

 _Place au chapitre!_

* * *

 _Chapitre 7: Enfer blanc_

La douleur revient. Le froid aussi. Je porte doucement la main à mon visage pour comprendre. Une poche de glace.

\- « Geek, ne bouge pas. Ça va aller... » me dit une voix apaisante.

\- « Pan... Panda ? C'est toi ? » demandé-je, en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

\- « Oui, c'est moi, reste tranquille... Il faut que tu te reposes.

\- Que s'est-il passé... ? »

Je l'entends soupirer.

\- « Mathieu t'a... Il t'a frappé. Ton arcade est cassée. Nous t'avons porté jusqu'à ton lit avec le Hippie. Tu es resté inconscient depuis.

\- Hmm... Depuis quand... ?

\- Deux jours et demi... Nous sommes jeudi matin, il est 9H passé.

\- ...Pourquoi ?

\- Il... Écoute, je ne crois pas que ça soit à moi de t'expliquer... Tu veux bien qu'il vienne te parler ?

\- … Non. Toi, explique. »

Il soupire encore. Mais comprends, visiblement.

\- « Il faut que tu saches... Comment dire... Tu sais que nous sommes des aspects de personnalités de Mathieu. »

Jusque-là, il ne m'apprend rien.

\- Pour faire simple, si nous sommes là c'est... C'est pour l'équilibrer.

\- Hmm...

\- Si l'un de nous manques, le caractère et le comportement de la personne retournent en Mathieu...

\- Patron... »

Le cerveau encore embrumé, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer, et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir entendre la suite... Il n'est donc toujours pas revenu... Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue et reperd pied...

* * *

Mon estomac gargouille. Je crois que c'est ce qui me réveille à nouveau. J'arrive à ouvrir les yeux. Maître Panda n'est plus là. Il y a quelqu'un assit au bout de mon lit. Il est de dos. Mathieu.

\- « Tu veux encore me frapper ?

\- Geek ?! Comment tu te sens ? » me demande-t-il la gorge serrée.

\- « Comme quelqu'un qui a l'arcade cassée et qui s'est fait assommer plusieurs jours...

\- Geek, je... Je regrette tellement ce qu'il s'est passé... Je n'étais pas moi-même...

\- Oui... Le panda m'a plus ou moins expliqué... Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il... »

Ma voix s'étrangle dans un sanglot.

\- « Non... Non, je ne pense pas... Pas encore... » me répond-t-il en baissant la tête.

"Pas encore..." Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir dire que je suis soulagé.

\- « Je veux voir Maître Panda... »

Il reste un instant à me regarder et acquiesce. Je préfère ignorer l'air coupable de son visage.

\- « Je vais le chercher... Tu as faim ?

\- Je ne veux rien de toi. Je veux voir le Panda. »

Je distingue une larme briller dans son regard éteint. Il sort de la chambre en murmurant :

\- « Je suis désolé, Geek... Je suis désolé... Pardonne-moi... »

Quelques minutes après, arrive Maître Panda, avec un plateau-repas.

\- « Tu m'as appelé ? Tu dois avoir faim, je t'ai apporter des spaghettis alla carbonara. »

Ça sent bon. Il pose le plateau sur mon bureau et vient m'aider à me redresser. Me calant avec des oreillers dans le dos. Je mange un peu, les pâtes chaudes me font du bien. Ma tête est toujours douloureuse, mais moins qu'à mon dernier réveille. Inquiet, je demande :

\- « Je me suis rendormi combien de temps ?

\- Environ 5H... »

Je soupire de soulagement. J'avais peur que deux jours soient à nouveau passés.

\- « Alors... Vous... Vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles...

\- Du patron, tu veux dire... ? Non, aucunes... Tout ce que nous savons c'est que son comportement se reflète en Mathieu par moments...

Et d'après les explications qu'il m'a donné ce matin, ça n'augure rien de bon...

\- Est-ce que, au moins, vous avez essayé de le chercher ? »

Il semble réfléchir.

\- « Le Hippie est sorti oui... Mais Mathieu n'était pas en état et... et je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul... tu comprends... ? » me répond-t-il en se frottant l'épaule, en grimaçant comme lorsque l'on frotte un hématome.

Je ferme les yeux. Oui, je comprends. Je comprends que le Patron a disparu depuis dimanche et que visiblement, il n'y a que moi que ça inquiète. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Mon sang se glace.

\- « Est-ce qu'il... neige ?

\- Euh... Oui... ça a commencé peu de temps après ton retour, lundi soir... »

Les larmes me montent aux yeux... Il est peut-être dehors... transit de froid... Je repose mon assiette, je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé mais j'ai la nausée... J'essaie de me lever.

\- « Doucement, Geek, tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

\- Aides-moi à me lever... Il faut que je le retrouve...

\- Tu ne peux pas sortir dans cet état, tu...

\- Panda, je sortirais quoi que tu dises, alors le mieux si tu es inquiet c'est encore que tu viennes avec moi.

\- Mais tu n'as aucune idée d'où chercher !

\- Peut-être mais c'est pas en restant ici que ça va s'arranger. »

Il soupire, encore...

\- « Entendu... Je viens avec toi, tu ne peux pas rester seul dans ton état. Attends-moi ici, je vais chercher des vêtements chauds. Je crois qu'il y a une combinaison de ski dans un placard de Mathieu...»

Il disparaît par la porte. Je n'ai aucune envie de mettre des vêtements de Mathieu... Je me lève timidement et fais quelques pas. Ça ira. Mes jambes sont un peu flasques mais ça ira mieux en marchant. Je me dirige vers mon placard et en sors un gros pull que je passe par-dessus mes vêtements. Je réalise que je porte toujours la chemise du patron... Ma gorge se serre à cette idée. J'enfile de grosses chaussettes. Et me dirige vers le rez-de-chaussée. J'entends hurler. Mathieu est encore en colère.

\- « Mathieu, calme toi, je t'en prie, tu n'es pas toi ! »

De loin, je regarde ce qu'il se passe dans sa chambre. Maître Panda enserre Mathieu pour l'immobiliser, ce qui visiblement n'est pas chose facile... Il lève les yeux vers moi, un regard désespéré.

 _« Si nous sommes là, c'est pour l'équilibrer. Si l'un de nous manques, le caractère et le comportement de la personne retournent en Mathieu... », «Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il... »,« Non... Pas encore...»_

Si l'un de nous meurt... Il ne reste sûrement plus beaucoup de temps... J'enfile un gros manteau et sort sous les yeux effrayés du Panda.

\- « GEEK ! ATTENDS ! »

Je ne peux pas attendre. Il ne peut pas attendre. Je marche aussi vite que mes jambes engourdies me le permettent. Je ne réfléchit pas, je me contente d'avancer. Mes pas me dirigent à nouveau vers le parc. Je ne sais pas où aller... Où chercher...

Des enfants jouent dans la neige neuve, s'amusent à faire des anges en se laissant tomber en arrière... Mes jambes sont faibles. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû sortir ainsi, seul... Mais je ne pouvais pas rester à la maison à ne rien faire...

Je me retrouve encore sur ce maudit banc. Je pleure. Comment le retrouver?

C'est là que je le vois. Par terre. Ce mégot. Il n'y a que lui pour fumer cette marque de cigarettes. Mon cœur fait un bon. Il est forcément passé par ici.

Je regarde partout autour de moi mais je ne vois rien. Juste cette neige à perte de vue. La neige. Elle me sera peut-être utile après tout. Je regarde les traces de pas autour de moi, il n'y en a presque pas. Celles-ci sont celles que j'ai fait en arrivant et celles-là... Elles sont déjà à moitié effacées par les nouveaux flocons mais... Il n'y a que celles-là qui repartent du banc... Se pourrait-il qu'il ait dormi sur ce banc ?

Je me lève et suis les traces. J'ai froid, je claque des dents, mes jambes sont de plus en plus faibles, ma tête me fait mal... Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net. Les traces vont vers le petit bois et s'y enfoncent. Les cris des enfants sont étouffés par la neige, seul le silence règne ici. Le silence et la neige qui craque sous mes pieds. Je dois continuer d'avancer... J'ai le souffle court, j'ai l'impression que mes jambes pèsent une tonne... La neige épaisse me ralentit d'autant plus...

Mon cœur ratte un battement. Il est là. Contre un arbre. Dans la neige. Inerte...

\- « PATRON ! »

Il ne semble même pas réagir. Je m'agenouille enfin près de lui. Un oeil mi-clos se pose difficilement sur moi, il est très pâle... Trop pâle... Et ses lèvres trop bleues... Son souffle court fait de toutes petites volutes de vapeur en sortant de sa bouche... Il articule difficilement :

\- « Ga-min...

\- Patron, ça va aller, tu vas rentrer à la maison avec moi... »

Aie ! Ma tête... De l'aide... Il faut que j'appelle de l'aide... Mon portable... Je compose le dernier numéro qui a essayé de me joindre, celui de Mathieu... Pas de réseau... Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas maintenant !

\- « Patron... Je t'en supplie, lèves-toi... Viens avec moi...

\- Peut... pas... »

Son regard, cerné, papillonne et n'arrive plus à se fixer sur moi.

\- « Patron, reste avec moi ! Me laisse pas...» lui dis-je en pleurant.

Son regard revient... Péniblement...

\- « Geek... je... em-brasse... moi... » peine t-il à articuler.

Je suis trop faible pour le porter... Trop faible pour retourner là-bas seul... Je me mets à califourchon sur lui, ouvrant mon manteau, espérant lui faire profiter de la chaleur de mon corps... Il est gelé... Je passe ses bras, mutilés, dans mon dos dans le manteau et les miens dans son dos pour le serrer contre moi, et enfin, pose mes lèvres sur les siennes... Elles sont très froides, trop froides, et presque dures... J'oublie ma douleur à la tête... En cet instant plus rien d'autre ne compte.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre. J'aime bien vous laisser dans l'incertitude, je dois être légèrement sadique. :)_

 _Comme vous le comprenez les personnages sont volontairement de plus en plus OOC, en fonction des événements, à cause de cette histoire d'équilibre (d'où le nom de la fic "Tao" qui est le symbole du yin et du yang pour ceux qui ne suivent pas au fond de la salle). Ils influent les uns sur les autres, et leur disparition ou inconscience entraîne des conséquences sur les autres, et sur Mathieu particulièrement, puisqu'il est leur créateur. Le problème est de savoir si l'équilibre sera retrouvé... ou non._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre :)_

 _Eva-Gothika: Merci pour les 3 derniers chapitres! Concernant le Patron, étant l'alpha et oméga, sexuellement parlant, il me semblait logique qu'il aime tous les aspects du sexe, donc une préférence pour être dominateur (c'est le Patron merde!) mais aussi aimer être uke. :) Je te remercie pour le lemon, j'étais timide à l'idée d'écrire et de publier cela, je suis ravi que cela plaise. ^^,_

 _MeliaGeetron: J'espère que la suite te plaît :D (pas taper la tête!)_

 _Yukina21: Je te remercie :)_


	8. Sains et saufs?

_Déjà 680 vues sur ma fiction, j'étais loin d'imaginer cela lorsque j'ai commencé à la poster la semaine dernière. Alors à tous, un grand merci! A ceux qui ne postent pas de reviews, bien sûr, et particulièrement à ceux et celles qui le font, m'encouragent et me donne leur avis. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec la suite de l'histoire. Je vous ai laissé dans un suspense horrible lors du dernier chapitre alors,_ _avant que vous ne me détestiez:_

 _Voici la suite!_

* * *

 _Chapitre 8: Sains et saufs?_

Tout est blanc. _Bip._ Il fait chaud. _Bip._ Je suis bien... _Bip._ Je suis bien installé... _Bip._ Je suis allongé ? _Bip._ Où suis-je ? _Bip._ Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux... _Bip._ «Bip ?» Où suis-je? ... _Bip._

* * *

\- « Comment va-t-il ? » Demande une voix.

\- « Il est encore très faible. Il souffre d'un traumatisme crânien et d'une légère hypothermie mais il devrait s'en sortir. »

Qui parle ? Bip. Je ne connais pas ces voix... _Bip._

\- « Et qu'en est-il de l'autre homme? Celui avec qui on l'a amené ?

\- Son état s'améliore mais il n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire. Il est arrivé à un stade d'hypothermie grave. Son corps était à peine à 28°C lors de son admission. Celui-ci avait essayé de le réchauffer. Si l'autre est encore en vie pour le moment, c'est certainement grâce à cet homme. Mais son hypothermie a pu causer de gros dégât à son organisme. Il a été placé sous perfusion de soluté chauffé, sous inhalateur d'oxygène réchauffé et nous lui avons fait un lavage d'estomac avec un soluté tiède. Il réagit bien au traitement, sa température corporelle remonte progressivement, la mise en place d'une circulation extra-corporelle ne devrait pas être nécessaire mais n'est pas encore exclue.

\- Bien. Et concernant leurs identités ?

\- Encore inconnu, mais à l'évidence, ils sont jumeaux.

\- Continuez les soins et tenez-moi informé de leurs évolutions.

\- Bien, Docteur. »

Docteur ? Hum... Ça explique que je n'ai pas compris un strict mot de ce que cette femme vient de raconter. Je dois être à l'hôpital... L'autre homme ? Jumeaux ? Encore en vie... Pas tiré d'affaire... Patron...

* * *

\- « Je crois qu'il revient à lui... Il est encore très faible. Monsieur ? Monsieur, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

Je n'arrive pas à parler... Je peine à ouvrir les yeux. Tout est blanc. Trop blanc. Éblouissant. Mes paupières papillonnent, essayant de s'habituer à la luminosité. Une jeune femme est penchée au-dessus de moi.

\- « Vous me comprenez ? »

Je hoche la tête, acquiesçant.

\- « Vous pouvez parler ? »

Non... je ne peux pas...

\- « Ce n'est pas grave. Vous souffrez d'un important traumatisme crânien, vous vous rappelez avoir été agressé ? »

Oui je me rappelle... Mathieu était furieux..

\- « Est-ce l'homme avec qui on vous a trouvé qui vous a fait ça ? »

Non. Non, le Patron ne me ferait pas de mal... enfin pas comme ça en tout cas...

\- « Où... est... il... ? » je peine à articuler.

\- « C'est votre frère, c'est ça ? Il est en salle de réanimation. Il était en hypothermie très sévère. Nous vous conduirons près de lui lorsque ce sera possible pour tous les deux. Avez-vous de la famille à prévenir ? »

De la famille ? Oui... Mais il ne faut pas les contacter... Pas vous... Personne ne doit savoir. Le Patron et moi n'existons pas pour les administrations. On ne devrait même pas être ici...

\- « Je repasserais plus tard. Reposez-vous pour le moment. »

Cette fois, j'acquiesce. Je ferme les yeux un moment.

* * *

Quand je les rouvre, quelqu'un est près de mon lit. Un moine ? J'ai du mal à distinguer les traits sous la capuche marron de la tunique...

\- « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Cette voix... Je connais cette voix...

\- « Panda ? C'est toi ?

\- Chuut, Geek, pas si fort... Oui c'est moi. »

Il soulève un peu la capuche pour pouvoir me regarder. Son visage est tuméfié et sa lèvre semble avoir saigné. Inutile de lui demander pourquoi... Malgré cela, son regard reflète une grande bienveillance. Il a enfilé le costume qu'on utilise pour faire le religieux dans l'émission, se voulant discret. C'est sûrement mieux qu'un kigurumi...

\- « Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

\- Le Hippie nous a prévenu que vous étiez ici. C'est lui qui a alerté les secours, le Patron et toi étiez en train d'y passer, il n'a pas pu vous faire revenir à vous. Ce qui explique l'état de mon visage... » me dit-il avec un mince sourire ironique.

\- Hippie... mais... Comment ?

\- Quand tu es parti de la maison ce matin, j'ai envoyé le Hippie pour te suivre. Mathieu était ingérable, je ne pouvais pas le laisser et tu ne devais pas rester seul... Il t'a suivi de loin jusqu'au bois. Voyant que tu ne ressortais pas, il t'a rejoint et vous a trouvé là avec le Patron. Inconscient et gelé... Il a eu la présence d'esprit d'éviter de se montrer aux urgentistes. Ils auraient fait le lien de ressemblance et auraient essayé de savoir qui vous étiez... Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ce que tu avais ?

\- Hum... Traumatisme crânien... et hypothermie...

\- Bon sang, Mathieu ne t'a pas loupé mon pauvre Geek... Tu sais... Il s'en veut terriblement...

\- Hmm...

\- Tu sais quelque chose à propos du Patron ?

-Oui, il... ils ont dit qu'il était... en hypothermie grave... ils ont parlé de 28°C à son arrivée, je crois... de le réchauffer... d'oxygène et de lavage d'estomac ? Ils ont dit qu'il réagissait bien au traitement... et qu'ils continuaient lentement de faire remonter sa température corporelle... mais il n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire...» dis-je, la gorge serrée.

\- «Le Patron est résistant... Je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira... » répond-t-il, se voulant rassurant. Pour moi? Ou pour lui?

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse me paraître, il paraît vraiment sincère pour le Patron. Et inquiet. A moins que ça ne soit pour la santé mentale de Mathieu ?

\- « Je vois qu'ils t'ont placé sous morphine... Pour ta tête... »

Il observe une perfusion reliée à mon bras.

\- « Tu sais où se trouve le Patron ?

\- Ils ont parlé de salle de réanimation...

\- Je ne pourrais pas aller le voir alors... Je dois repartir, je ne devrais même pas être là...

\- Panda, me laisse pas... »

Il m'attrape, doucement, la main et me sourit faiblement.

\- « Geek, je peux pas rester... Si on me surprends avec toi, ils essaieront de savoir qui nous sommes... Et Mathieu est resté seul avec le Hippie... Mais je reviendrais plus tard. Avec un autre déguisement, si possible... Je te promets de revenir...

\- D'accord... »

Il lâche ma main, remet sa capuche par-dessus son visage et part. Me regardant une dernière fois en passant la porte. Son sourire rassurant et inquiet à la fois, toujours sur ses lèvres...

A sa sortie, je vois une jeune femme en blouse le regarder bizarrement puis venir vers moi, en me regardant tout aussi bizarrement. Elle réfléchit un instant et ferme la porte derrière elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? Elle est bizarre, elle aussi...

\- « Bien... Il est évident que vous avez un problème.

\- Euh... je suppose, sinon je ne serais pas ici...

\- Je ne parle pas de ça...

\- Ah ?

\- Je parle de votre identité. »

Merde... Je dois pâlir à vue d'œil...

« Calmez-vous... Vous ne vous rappelez sûrement pas mais... vous m'avez signé un autographe à la dernière Paris Manga... »

Je me souviens de cette convention, nous y avions tous été à tour de rôle... Donc une fangirl? Galère...

\- « Je sais qui vous êtes, ou presque, je sais pourquoi ça doit rester secret et je sais que si on ne trouve pas rapidement une solution, mes supérieurs devront contacter les services de police...

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui... c'est la procédure lorsque des patients inconnus ou amnésiques sont admis... »

Euh... Là... je ne sais plus ni quoi dire, ni rien du tout... Je sens juste la panique monter. La police ? Mais comment on va faire ? Ni le Patron, ni moi n'existons... Mathieu va être furieux...

\- « Calmez-vous, bon sang, vous affolez le moniteur cardiaque, vous allez ameuter tous les médecins !

\- Facile à dire ! Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?

\- Le problème est que vous êtes deux à avoir été admis. Un seul à la fois et vous auriez pu vous faire passer pour Mathieu Sommet, mais avec la présence de votre soi-disant jumeau ça complique la tâche, celui-ci n'a pas de jumeau à ce que je sache...

\- En... effet...»

Est-ce qu'elle parle toujours aussi vite ? Elle semble réfléchir à haute voix, plus qu'elle ne me parle.

\- « Donc la seule solution sera de vous faire vous échapper.

\- Nous échapper ? De cet hôpital? Mais... vous comptez faire comment ?

\- Il faudra attendre le bon moment... Votre "jumeau" n'étant pas encore réveillé, il va falloir patienter. En attendant, tachez de ne pas parler aux infirmières ou aux autres internes, ce sera plus simple. Ou amnésique. Cela retardera l'échéance. De mon côté, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, sur vos dossiers de prise en charge.

\- Euh... D'accord...

\- Bien, je repasserais plus tard.

\- Attendez ! Comment va-t-il.. ? Le Patron... Comment va-t-il... ?

\- C'est donc bien le Patron... Je vais aller me renseigner. D'ici là, reposez-vous. Vous en avez besoin avec ce trauma crânien... »

Je soupire... Pourvu qu'il aille bien et qu'on puisse partir d'ici...

Ensemble...


	9. Complications

_N'ayant pas répondu aux reviews dans le précédent chapitre, je le fais au début de celui-ci:_

 _Yukina21: Je te remercie pour tes deux avis qui m'ont touché et amusé. Ton idée du laboratoire d'expérimentation m'a plu et si je ne la développerai pas (sauf peut-être dans un OS), je te fais un petit clin d'œil dans ce chapitre ^^,_

 _RoronoaAgathou: Concernant les fautes d'orthographe, en effet je me suis relu sur les chapitres déjà publiés et j'en ai corrigé une bonne dose ^^' (du coup j'ai tout re-uploader pour mettre à jour) Merci pour ton avis sur le P.O.V Geek, j'aime bien jouer avec leur phase d'inconscience et d'absence pour mettre ce système en place, particulièrement à l'hôpital. Et merci pour tes félicitations. ^^,_

faparazzi: La suite? Suffit de demander :)

* * *

 _Cette fois le chapitre sera être très court, je m'en excuse d'avance mais je ne pouvais pas faire le découpage autrement._

* * *

 _Chapitre 9 : Complications_

Point de vue du Patron :

Il fait froid... _Bip_. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai aussi froid ? _Bip_. «Bip?» _Bip._ Putain... _Bip_. de merde... _Bip._ J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, c'est aveuglant... Où sont mes lunettes ? Je n'entrouvre qu'un œil... Bordel... Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? Une jeune femme entre dans la pièce.

\- « Ah vous êtes réveillé... Tant mieux. Restez calme. Vous êtes en hypothermie, nous vous réchauffons progressivement pour éviter tout dommage. Vous réagissez très bien au traitement mais, par sécurité, votre cœur ne doit pas s'emballer. Nous ne savons pas encore quels peuvent être les dégâts sur votre circulation sanguine.»

Hypothermie ? Quelques images me reviennent mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir vraiment... La neige... Le froid... C'est tout ce qui me revient.

« Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ?»

Je dédaigne.

-« Vous avez été amené dans un état d'hypothermie grave. A l'évidence, la seule raison qui fait que vous êtes encore parmi nous, c'est la présence de l'homme qui a été trouvé avec vous. Il essayait de vous réchauffer, quand vous avez été pris en charge par l'ambulance. »

Un homme ? … Oh, non... Le Geek... Alors j'ai pas rêvé... il était vraiment là... Il avait l'air mal-en-point... Je grimace. Est-ce que... ? Je sens mon seul œil ouvert s'humidifier anormalement. Visiblement, la femme le remarque.

« N'ayez crainte, le Geek va bien. »

Je fronce les sourcils et la dévisage. Comment sait-elle ?

\- «Écoutez... Je sais qui vous êtes... Et je sais que ça va poser problème quand mes supérieurs insisteront pour connaître vos identités et qu'ils auront à appliquer le protocole. Et, non, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous dénoncer. Au contraire. J'ai bien l'intention que vous continuiez à tourner dans SLG, et non pas que vous finissiez dans un sordide laboratoire comme des rats d'expérimentation tout ça parce qu'un taré voudra comprendre pourquoi et comment vous pouvez être "matérialisé"... Ce qui doit être fascinant à comprendre, je dois le reconnaître...

Son regard se perd vers un point lointain. Elle ferait presque fliper... puis reprend sa tirade.

\- «Mais, pour le moment, il est primordial que vous vous reposiez. A part les "blessures" que vous avez aux avant-bras et qui ont été soignées, il faut juste attendre que votre température corporelle redevienne normale. Ensuite, on avisera. D'ici là, je fais le nécessaire.

\- Où... est...il.. ?»

Elle sourit. Un de ces sourires mielleux que les gamines peuvent avoir et qui ont tendance à me foutre la gerbe, mais... pas cette fois...

\- «Vous le verrez bientôt. Il faut encore que vous vous réchauffiez avant que je puisse vous transférer. Nous avons pris en charge son traumatisme crânien, il est sous morphine actuellement, mais son arcade guérit très bien, il ne devrait pas avoir de séquelles, a priori.

\- Son... quoi ?

\- Son trauma... Vous... Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? »

Je dédaigne. C'est donc à cause de ça qu'il était étrange...

\- « Il a été frappé au visage. Visiblement, cela remonte au début de la semaine. »

Le début de la semaine... Je me souviens vaguement. Lundi soir ? Il me semble... J'avais besoin de le voir... Il sortait de la maison après que la nuit soit tombée. Je l'ai suivi. De loin, pour qu'il ne me voit pas... Mon cœur se serre... Il est allé dans un club de strip-tease... et... ensuite... il a vu Tatiana... Pourquoi ? Question conne... Qu'est-ce qu'un jeune homme comme lui va aller faire dans ce genre d'endroit... Je ressens une vague de colère en moi... non... De jalousie ? Impossible... mais... j'ai ressenti la même chose ce soir-là aussi et... NON ! L'évidence s'impose à moi comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac... C'est moi qui l'ai... Ça ne peut être que ça... Mathieu m'avait prévenu... Après ça, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir clairement... Le parc... Le banc... « Son » banc... Le froid... La neige...

BIP-BIP-BIP-BIIIIP

\- « Merde... Non ! Patron ! Non pas maintenant ! Il est en tachycardie et hyperventilation ! Pas maintenant, bon sang! Pas dans cet état ! »

Je ne comprends plus les paroles qui m'entourent, je sens la gamine s'agiter autour de moi... Et d'autres personnes qui arrivent. L'air me manque, mon corps entier me fait mal... comme une brûlure écrasante... surtout... dans la poitriiiiiine ggnn...

* * *

 _Je rappelle que si certains essaient de m'étrangler, ils n'auront jamais la suite._


	10. Code bleu en réa'

_Plus de 1000 vues... Là c'est moi qui vais faire un arrêt cardiaque!_

* * *

 _Chapitre 10: Code bleu en réa_

Point de vue du Geek :

Je vois des gens en blouse blanche, pour la plupart, courir dans le couloir en passant devant ma chambre, sans un regard. Ils ont l'air inquiet. « Code bleu en salle de réanimation » « L'inconnu en hypothermie » C'est tout ce que j'entends... Non... Patron... Je me lève très difficilement, m'accroche au porte-perfusion... Mes jambes sont tellement molles... J'inspire un grand coup, il faut que j'aille le voir. Patron... Les larmes montent... Je ne les sens même pas couler sur mes joues. J'avance dans le couloir, je vois une dernière blouse blanche disparaître par une porte qui donne sur une salle avec une grande baie vitrée. Il est là-bas... Il est forcément là... Encore dix mètres... Il y a plusieurs personnes qui entourent un lit, je ne vois pas le patient. L'une d'elles relève la tête vers moi, c'est l'interne en médecine de tout à l'heure. Ses yeux brillent et sont beaucoup trop expressifs. Elle fait signe à une autre de fermer les rideaux alors que j'étais sur le point de le voir, et sort me rejoindre.

\- « Mais vous êtes fou de vous lever comme ça, vous n'êtes pas en état !

\- C'est lui ? Répondez ! C'est lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » ma voix se perd dans les sanglots.

Elle m'assoit dans une chaise roulante. Et s'accroupit devant moi.

\- « Oui... oui c'est lui. Mais calmez-vous, on s'occupe de lui !

\- Vous mentez ! Il... Il... Il faut que je le voie avant que...

\- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ! »

D'un geste souple et ferme, elle entraîne le fauteuil à l'écart, retournant vers ma chambre. Cramponné à mon porte-perfusion, je m'en sers pour taper dans les roues de cette maudite chaise, les bloquant totalement, je manque de tomber et elle... elle chute de tout son long sur le sol...

\- « Je vous en supplie, il faut que je le voie...

\- Ce n'est pas... »

Elle se relève, les larmes aux yeux et me dit à voix basse.

\- « Geek, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, et même si je voulais mes collègues ne vous laisseront jamais entrer dans cette salle, c'est contre-protocolaire...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Tout a l'heure, il allait bien, je l'ai entendu... »

Elle soupire... Oui avant qu'il ne fasse une crise, il allait bien...

\- « Il a voulu savoir comment vous alliez... Je ne savais pas qu'il ignorait pour votre trauma et... il a fait une sorte de crise d'angoisse assez forte. En temps normal ce n'est pas grave mais combiné à son hypothermie... l'accélération des battements de son cœur... a dû déplacer un thrombus... un caillot de sang probablement formé à cause du froid dans lequel il était... c'est ce qu'on appelle une thrombose...

\- Une... »

Je peine à respirer... Elle se relève et semble régler quelque chose sur ma perfusion.

\- « Respirer calmement, je viens d'augmenter légèrement la dose de morphine. Avant de sortir vous rejoindre, je venais d'injecter ce qu'on appelle un thrombolytique au Patron, de l'urokinase. Ça a pour effet de dissoudre le thrombus... enfin, le caillot. Ça paraît effrayant, surtout quand beaucoup de monde débarque comme ça a été le cas, mais il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Regardez mon bipper. Le code est levé. Ça veut dire que son rythme cardiaque est redevenu normal. Le caillot n'était visiblement pas très gros et se désagrège rapidement, nous n'aurons pas besoin d'intervenir chirurgicalement.»

Je ne comprends pas tout, mais je tourne la tête vers la salle. Les étudiants et infirmières ressortent en effet.

\- « Il est certainement inconscient, c'est normal. Il serait préférable que vous attendiez pour aller le voir mais... »

Je lève des yeux suppliant vers elle. Le genre de regard que je lance à Mathieu ou au Panda quand je veux un nouveau jeu vidéo, ou que je veux que l'un d'eux fasse une partie de Mario Kart avec moi. Le genre de regard qui me fait ressembler au Chat-potté. Elle soupire, son regard s'attendrit. Gagné!

\- «Bon... la voix est libre, ne faites pas de bruit. Je vais vous emmener le voir maintenant. Restez assis là-dedans et de grâce, donnez-moi ce porte-perfusion... »

Elle me conduit à la salle. Il est là. Sur ce lit blanc. Inconscient, comme elle l'avait prévu... J'avance de moi-même, apprivoisant les déplacements avec ce fauteuil roulant. Elle me suit avec la perfusion. En silence. Son visage est crispé. Il est encore pâle... mais ses lèvres ne sont plus bleues et... J'attrape sa main... Sa peau est tiède maintenant. Je sens sa main se fermer par à-coups sur la mienne et son visage semble se détendre légèrement.

\- « Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il peut savoir que je suis là ?

\- Il est juste inconscient, pas dans le coma. Oui, il est probable qu'il sent votre présence.

\- Je... je peux rester avec lui ? »

Elle soupire.

\- « Après tout, tant que son état est stable... Mais s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, on est d'accord que je devrais vous faire sortir !

\- Oui...

\- Lorsqu'il se réveillera et que ses constantes seront satisfaisantes, je le ferai transférer dans votre chambre. Si ça ne va pas, appuyez sur ce bouton rouge, ici.»

J'acquiesce de la tête sans le quitter des yeux. L'étudiante en médecine s'en va, laissant les rideaux fermés pour plus de tranquillité. Ou peut-être pour éviter que les infirmières ne me voient ici... Le lit n'est pas très large mais, doucement, pour ne pas tomber ou lui faire mal, je me glisse contre lui et pose la tête et un bras sur son torse. La fatigue, ou la morphine, je ne sais pas, me prends et je m'endors tel quel...

Point de vue du Patron :

Ahhh... Ma poitrine... Toujours ce poids... Mais... Ce n'est pas douloureux... C'est... chaud?... Je suis bien... J'ai l'impression de ne pas m'être senti comme ça depuis trop longtemps... Ce poids... Il n'est pas juste sur ma poitrine ? Et cette odeur... Mon cœur se serre... ma gorge aussi... Et je sers mes bras autour de lui. J'ouvre un œil pour être sûr. Oui. A cet instant, mon bordel pourrait bien brûler, je m'en branle.

Quelques heures s'écoulent. La jeune femme de tout à l'heure revient me voir. Elle s'immobilise un instant, et sourit discrètement. Je la surveille d'un œil mi-clos. Elle parle à voix basse.

\- « Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- D'habitude je réponds que j'ai connu pire mais quelque chose me dit que cette fois je reviens de loin...

\- En effet... »

J'ouvre un œil interrogateur tandis qu'elle, je suppose, relève mes constantes. Elle paraît surprise.

\- « Eh bien! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un récupérer aussi vite. Tout va bien, vous êtes stable. Votre cœur a repris un rythme régulier, le thrombolytique a été efficace. A votre place je ralentirais quand même la cigarette, et même la supprimerais mais je pense que vous n'en ferez qu'à votre tête... Votre température est redevenue normale. »

Elle sourit en regardant le Geek encore endormi contre moi.

\- « Vous avez une bonne bouillotte.

\- Je n'aime pas quand on en sait trop sur moi... Qui êtes-vous ? »

Elle rit. Elle me prend pour un con ou quoi ?

\- « Je pensais que c'était évident. Je m'appelle Gwenn, je suis interne en médecine dans cet hôpital.

\- Ça n'explique pas que vous nous connaissiez... »

Elle soupire.

\- « C'est logique. Je connais SLG. Quand j'ai entendu l'arrivée de deux jumeaux inconnus en hypothermie, j'ai été poussé à venir voir votre état de santé. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un arrive ici à 28°C ! Curiosité professionnelle. D'abord j'ai vu le geek, j'ai reconnu son visage mais avec la chemise noire qu'il portait j'ai cru que c'était vous. Je suis vite venue vers vous, me demandant lequel vous pouviez bien être, et j'ai compris, que le Patron c'était vous et l'autre le Geek. Quelqu'un est venu voir le Geek tout à l'heure, juste avant que j'aille lui parler, après qu'il ait repris connaissance. Mais caché sous son costume, je n'ai pas su le reconnaître...

\- Alors... Ils savent qu'on est ici...

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de vous ravir...

\- C'est... compliqué... Mais de quoi je me mêle? Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici.

\- Chaque chose en son temps. Vous êtes peut-être tiré d'affaire mais il vous faut encore du repos. A tous les deux. Nous verrons cette nuit, pendant la garde. Pour l'heure, puisque vous avez repris connaissance, vous n'avez plus besoin de rester en salle de réanimation. Je vais vous transférer en chambre.»

Juste avant de s'exécuter, elle attrapa un grand drap dont elle nous recouvrit. Cachant ainsi le Geek, en dessous, en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je lève un sourcil interrogateur.

\- « Les chemises d'hôpital ne sont pas ce qu'on fait de mieux concernant la pudeur. »

Intrigué, je passe la main sous le drap, le long du dos du Geek... Qui n'était absolument pas couvert... Ni son dos, ni... Je ne peux étouffer un rire. La morphine a vraiment dû le shooter, sinon il serait mort de honte, s'il s'en était rendu compte ! Je reste installé ainsi, son p'tit cul m'avait manqué. Je ferme les yeux et laisse la jeune femme faire son travail. Elle débranche ce qu'il faut, fixe la perfusion du Geek sur un montant de mon lit, déverrouille les freins et nous emmène vers une chambre, non loin de là, refermant la porte derrière elle, avec un sourire non dissimuler sur les lèvres.


	11. Comme l'arrivée du messie

_Chapitre 11 : Comme l'arrivée du messie_

Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, la porte s'ouvre à la volée, me faisant sursauter et réveillant le Geek au passage. Contraint, je n'ouvre qu'un œil pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Il faut vraiment que je retrouve mes lunettes...

\- « Bordel ! Les mecs, vous étiez où ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! »

Un religieux se tient devant nous, le visage caché par une grande capuche. Je connais cette voix...

\- « Panda ! C'est toi ! » s'écrit le geek en levant de grands yeux vers lui.

La boule de poils... Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici, l'ursidé ?

\- « Chut, parle moins fort ! Oui c'est moi, qui veux-tu que ce soit?

\- Le pape...

\- Toujours aussi drôle Patron... Putain , ça fait une plombe que je vous cherche! Geek, vous étiez passé où ? Ne me dis pas que... Non je veux pas savoir !

\- J'étais en réanimation, connard...»

Je sens la poigne du Geek se serrer sur moi en entendant mes paroles.

\- « Le Patron a fait une... une thrombose...

\- Quoi ?

\- Et je suis toujours là. Pas trop déçu, boule de poils ?

\- Arrête tes conneries Patron, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Ils devaient juste te réchauffer quand je suis passé tout à l'heure...

Je soupire. Ce con paraît vraiment inquiet. C'est le geek qui lui explique.

\- « Merde... Comment tu te sens maintenant ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je me sente ? Et puis c'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? T'as pas du bambou à aller bouffer ?

\- Toujours aussi agréable... Ça prouve au moins que tu vas bien. En tout cas, cette histoire explique la nouvelle crise de Mathieu...

\- De quoi tu parles ? » demande le Geek.

\- « Hmm... Quand je suis rentré tout à l'heure, Mathieu avait fait une nouvelle crise d'agressivité... Il s'en est pris au Hippie, cette fois. Il a moins souffert que toi, Geek.

\- Comment ça « moins souffert » que le gamin ?

\- Il ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Ce... C'est Mathieu qui m'a frappé à l'arcade...

\- Quoi ? C'est de sa faute ton arcade éclatée ? »

Je suis furieux contre lui... Et... Quelque part... Soulagé que ça ne soit pas moi... Mais je lui referais bien le portait à ce con !

\- « Oui... Depuis ton départ dimanche, c'est de pire en pire... Si je ne me trompe pas, tu as dû faire un malaise, lundi soir ?

\- En quoi ça te regarde, bordel ?

\- Ça veut dire oui ?

\- Hmm... ouai et ?

\- A l'évidence, chaque perte de conscience que tu as faite, s'est répercutée sur Mathieu. Ton « agressivité naturelle» se transposant sur lui et... se répercutant sur nous... Idem pour tes pertes de conscience Geek, ça correspond au moment où Mathieu était... comment dire... » dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

\- « Faible ? » demande-t-il timidement.

\- « Tu n'es pas faible, Geek ! »

C'était sorti sans que je réfléchisse, à présent, il me fixait tous les deux bizarrement. Et le fait de ne pas avoir mes lunettes et donc un seul œil ouvert ne devait pas aider...

\- « Tu... t'as un problème à l'œil Patron ? » me demande l'ursidé.

Pour seule réponse, je relève doucement mon majeur dans sa direction.

\- « Bon bref... Il faut trouver une solution pour vous faire sortir. Je vous ai rapporté des vêtements pour être plus discret.

\- Il faut attendre la relève de nuit pour ça.» dit une voix dans le dos du panda. La gamine de tout à l'heure.

Celui-ci, le regard apeuré, balance son regard entre nous et la jeune étudiante.

\- « Boule de poils, je te présente Gwenn. C'est notre passeport vers la sortie.

\- Bonjour. Maître Panda, je suppose ?

\- Euh... Va falloir qu'on m'explique là... »

La jeune fille rit doucement. Le Geek commence :

\- « C'est une « fangirl » mais elle est très gentille ! Elle a compris qui nous étions et veut nous aider à sortir d'ici avant que ses supérieurs n'entament les procédures avec la police.

\- Ce qui tu t'en doutes, boule de poils, nous foutrait tous dans une merde sans nom en attirant je ne sais quel mania de l'expérimentation scientifique. On a assez donné avec le Prof... Alors Mademoiselle l'interne ? Quand seront nous autorisés à quitter l'établissement ? »

Le Geek me jette un regard noir que je ne relève pas. Et le Panda reste pantois.

\- « Si vos constantes sont bonnes à tous les deux, et j'insiste là-dessus, vous devriez pouvoir sortir cette nuit vers 4H, au moment de la relève de l'équipe de garde. Je serais là pour vous aider mais il faut vous trouver des vêtements, si vous vous baladez avec vos chemises d'hôpital, vous allez trop attirer l'attention.

\- Euh... Je leur ai apporté des vêtements.. » répète le Panda, encore surpris.

\- « Ils en auront besoin. » dit-elle en lui lançant un grand sourire. « Je regrette Maître Panda, mais l'heure des visites se termine, tachez de ne pas trop tarder » Lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle se retourne vers nous. « Je repasserais toutes les heures pour vérifier vos constantes. D'ici là, pas de bêtises. »

Elle ressort de la pièce en fermant la porte. Le Geek rougit comme une écrevisse. Il lui en faut vraiment peu... Une minute.

\- « Comment sait-elle ?

\- Va savoir... Peut-être la façon dont tu bouffes le Geek du regard ou je sais pas, ta main qui lui touche le cul depuis tout à l'heure ? » me lance le panda, avec un sourire ironique.

L'ursidé sort son portable pour prendre un appel.

\- « Mathieu ? Ça va ? Calme toi. Je suis avec eux, je les ai retrouvé, ils vont bien, je t'expliquerais. Je ne rentre pas tout de suite. En théorie, ils pourront sortir dans la nuit, je vais les attendre avec la voiture. Ça va aller pour toi ? Non tu ne viens pas, tu restes avec le Hippie. Je t'ai dit non. Tu restes tranquille à la maison, je te tiens au courant. »

Et raccroche en soupirant. Cette façon de lui parler... Si je ne connaissais pas Mathieu, je me serais vraiment fait des idées... Je sens le Geek se rallonger contre moi et le serre pour le rapprocher un peu plus. Un trauma suffit, inutile qu'il tombe et aille s'en faire un deuxième. Effet de la morphine, il se rendort rapidement.

\- « Panda... »

L'intéressé me regarde, surprit que je l'appelle par son nom, ou du moins une partie de son nom, ce qui est déjà beaucoup.

\- « On... Je peux pas rentrer avec vous à la maison...

\- Comment ça, tu ne peux pas ?

\- Ne fait pas l'innocent, je sais de quoi vous avez parlé avec Mathieu me concernant... Si je ne me tiens pas à carreau du Geek, il me fera disparaître... Et je... Je...

\- Économise ta salive, je vais me répéter puisque tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris mais on va mettre ça sur le compte de ton état de santé. Il n'est plus question de faire disparaître qui que ça soit. Trop déséquilibrant pour Mathieu, je ne le laisserais pas faire quand bien même ce serait toi dont il serait question. Donc. Tu rentres avec nous ce soir. On avisera après.

\- Dis donc, tu m'as l'air bien protecteur avec notre créateur, boule de poils, j'aurai loupé un épisode depuis dimanche ? »

Il rosit légèrement.

\- Ahem... Comme tu le dis si bien, mêle-toi de ce qui te regardes.

\- Ton cul.

\- Hein ?

\- Ce que je dis. C'est « mêle-toi de ton cul ». Mais te casse pas la tête, j'ai bien pigé ce qu'il y avait à comprendre. J'ose espérer que dans ces conditions, vous ne viendrez plus nous faire chier avec le gamin ? »

Il me regarde. Et éclate de rire.

\- « Ça, tu verras avec Mathieu ! Je vous laisse, je vais rester dans la voiture sur le parking en vous attendant. » Il se dirige vers la porte et avant de sortir : « Hey, Patron attrape ! »

Il me lance un petit objet sombre que je rattrape assez facilement.

\- « De la part de Mathieu, le Hippie les a retrouvé par terre dans le parc. Ça te va pas le look borgne. »

Il sort. Je regarde l'objet : mes lunettes. Je souris et les enfile. Heureux de pouvoir retrouver ma vision complète.


	12. Lemon-party 3

_En fin de compte j'aime, bien répondre à vos questions en début de chapitre, donc je vais continuer comme ça :)_

* * *

 ** _Eva-Gothika:_** _Pour les détails médicaux, j'ai des connaissances en terminologie médicales et sur le fonctionnement du corps humain car j'ai ce qu'on appelle un bac infirmière (ST2S), mais j'ai également fait des recherches pour m'assurer que mes propos étaient viable au sujet de l'hypothermie et du traumatisme crânien, de leurs différents stades, traitements et conséquences possible sur l'organisme. (Et je suis une grande fan des séries médicales telles que Grey's Anatomy et Dr. House). Voilà c'était la minute je-raconte-ma-vie!_

 _Le Panda/Mathieu n'était pas prévu à la base mais au fil de l'écriture il m'est apparu comme une évidence dans ce contexte._

 _ **Yukina21:** Et bien, ta question existentielle ne l'est pas tant que ça et elle a une réponse, car la situation s'est déjà produite : lorsque le Geek a trouvé le Patron dans la neige et qu'ils ont, tous les deux, perdu connaissance. La réaction de Mathieu dans ces circonstances a eu deux conséquences :_

 _Primo, l'état de Maître Panda lors de sa première visite au Geek, il a été violenté._

 _Secundo, la relation Panda/Mathieu qui pointe à l'horizon._

 _A toi de faire le lien, la réponse ne sera pas clairement donnée dans cette fic. Mais comme je l'avais dit, je compte faire un spin-off complémentaire de cette fiction, certainement un one-shot, qui apportera les explications que certains peuvent vouloir et ma vision de ce qu'il se passe sur les autres points de vue qui ne sont pas intégrés ici._

 _Je te remercie pour ton avis sur le chapitre. Et j'ajouterai que le Patron a toujours la classe!_

 _ **RoronoaAgathou:** Question pertinente :) Pourquoi toutes les fois où le Patron se retrouve privé de ses lunettes, il n'ouvre toujours qu'un oeil? Tu auras bientôt la réponse. :)_

 _Contente que tu aimes :)_

* * *

 _Voilà pour les reviews, merci à celles qui m'ont écrit, je laisse la place au chapitre. Vous l'aurez, je l'espère, comprit en lisant son titre, ce chapitre est un **lemon,** ratting M, attention donc âme fragile/sensible/prude/anti-yaoi/etc... (qui aurait pu s'égarer au milieu de ma fic? O_o) bref, vous êtes prévenu!_

 _Pour rappel, les personnalités de Mathieu ne m'appartiennent pas, il n'y a que Gwenn qui est mon esclave, donc si mes propos dérange Monsieur Sommet, je supprimerais mon histoire. Et si ce n'est pas le cas comme il le fait comprendre en convention, merci pour sa tolérance envers sa fanbase!_

* * *

 _Chapitre 12: Lemon-party 3_

La nuit tombait sur cet hôpital. Gwenn venait de passer pour vérifier notre état : elle était optimiste. Et choquée.

\- « J'ai rarement vu des gens récupérer aussi bien que vous deux ! » a-t-elle dit.

Elle a diminué la morphine du gamin, pour le préparer à la sortie, progressivement. Mais elle a prévenu qu'il aura encore besoin de patchs de morphine pendant quelque temps. Elle a débranché la perfusion et appliqué le premier patch. Elle m'a aussi rapidement expliqué comment utiliser ceux qu'elle nous fournira, une fois rentrés. Depuis le retrait de la perfusion, le Geek a commencé à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il transpire, marmonne... il se colle à moi sous le drap et... Bordel... Il bande ce con ! Gwenn vient de se barrer, ça veut dire qu'on a une heure tranquille ? Putain quatre jours que j'ai rien fait... C'est à se demander comment je ne l'ai pas déjà violé. Du calme Patron, du calme. T'es dans un hôpital, n'importe quel médecin peut débarquer à l'improviste, en plus, ils nous prennent pour des frères, niveau discrétion s'ils nous surprennent, ça le fait moyen... Minute... Depuis quand je réfléchi aux conséquences de mes actes?

\- « Pa-tron...

\- Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! »

Je disparai sous le drap, installant un peu mieux le Geek, pour qu'il soit sur le dos. Ces chemises d'hôpital sont parfaites en fin de compte. Je passe ma langue à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remonte sur son bas-ventre, joue un peu avec son nombril... Pourquoi faire des préliminaires ? Il dort ! Je prends en bouche son membre gonflé et gémi de satisfaction, en le sentant pulser sous ma langue. Je prends le temps de redécouvrir du bout de la langue les courbes et les lignes de sa virilité puis le mordille doucement. Son souffle se fait plus rapide. Je prends en main mon propre plaisir et cale les mouvements sur le même rythme. Je le sens se tordre, son dos se cambre, son bassin tentant d'accélérer la cadence, ses gémissements s'intensifient dans l'oreiller... Dans l'oreiller ?

\- « Hey, depuis combien de temps t'es réveillé, gamin ?

\- Depuis que l'étudiante est partie... Tu veux vraiment faire la conversation où tu continues ce que tu as commencé ? »me demande-t-il ironiquement.

\- « Ah tu veux jouer à ça... »

Je redescends lentement vers son membre, lui donne de petit coup de langue, qui lui arrache des plaintes de frustration. Je souris. J'attrape doucement son gland entre mes lèvres. Il plonge ses mains dans mes cheveux et appui en se plaignant.

\- « Ce que tu peux être impatient... »

Mais j'accède à sa demande, et recommence les longs va-et-vient, jouant avec ma langue, variant les rythmes, introduisant un doigt en lui. Il gémit, il se cambre, il soupire, râle, cherche sa respiration, ponctuant par quelques « oui... », « encore », « plus vite... », et mon préféré : « Patron ! ». Ce gosse est terriblement bandant, et mon désir, que j'ai laissé de coté, me rappelle à l'ordre dans une douce douleur. Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur mes lèvres, mon index vient de trouver un point particulièrement électrisant. J'introduis un deuxième doigt. Continuant de me délecter, je joue avec ce point. Le caressant, le titillant, faisant de légères pressions sur lui... Son souffle se coupe et son corps se crispe ...

\- « Patron... »

Ses paroles ne sont que murmures tant l'envie et le désir le submerge. Ses doigts raffermissent leur prise dans mes cheveux, il gémit encore... J'oublie complètement la douleur qui pulse elle aussi dans mon bas-ventre. Il n'y a que lui qui compte. Ses cris, ses soupires, son plaisir... Je le sens venir, je descends sur sa verge pour l'avaler entièrement jouant avec ma langue qui le caresse sur toute la longueur de son érection, accentue la pression de mes doigts sur sa prostate, et...

\- « AHGhhhh... PAtron... » qu'il essaie d'étouffer dans son oreiller.

Je jubile en avalant son délicieux nectar. Il reste allongé sur le dos, exsangue, pantelant, retrouvant doucement son souffle. Le m'allonge à coté de lui, continuant d'ignorer mon bas-ventre et ferme les yeux. Je le sens se redresser et m'observer. Il gigote un peu, et... ses lèvres descendent sur mon sexe douloureux

\- « Ahhh... Geek... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ta tête... Aaaahhh... »

L'enfoiré... Il me fait perdre toute raison... Mais putain, comment ce p'tit puceau peut être aussi doué avec sa bouche ? Je m'abandonnes complètement à lui, oublie tout ce qui nous entoure, il n'y a que lui et moi... et sa bouche...

\- « Geek... »

A l'évidence, il apprend vite, il utilise les mêmes mouvements que je lui fais, ce qui techniquement est logique puisqu'on a plus ou moins le même corps, si ça lui plaît, il y a fort à parier que ça me plaira aussi... Enfin en théorie... Dans la pratique, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à lui faire découvrir... Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne sens plus sa bouche sur moi ? Je relève la tête et le cherche. Il est allongé à coté de moi, sur le ventre, les fesses légèrement relevées, et dans le regard, un appel au viol... Je souris...

\- « Tu l'auras voulu, gamin... »

Je bascule sur son corps, il plaque les fesses contre mon érection, se trémousse légèrement, pour me placer à son entrée et fait pression pour que je m'insinue en lui... Il est terriblement sexy... Je fais mine de m'offusquer.

\- « Gamin, il me semble que dans cette position, c'est à moi de mener le jeu...

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- P'tit con, je donne pas cher d'ton cul!»

Il rit entre deux soupires, sa voix est rendue légèrement rauque par le désir et il continue de m'aguicher. Je m'accroche à ses épaules et entame des va-et-vient, lent d'abord, testant sa réaction, observant une possible douleur, mais rien alors... j'accélère, il me fait comprendre qu'il n'attends que ça. Je l'entends murmurer : « plus fort Patron », « encore... »... je vais me gêner tient... J'embrasse la peau sucrée de son cou, le mord légèrement, laissant un suçon à sa base, comme on marque les choses qui nous appartienne. Il est ma chose. Il m'appartient. Il bascule la tête pour me laisser plus de place. Mes coups se font violents, avides. Il relève la tête pour la placer à côté de la mienne, m'embrasses comme il peut. Je réponds à son baiser brûlant, nos langues s'emmêlent et retiennent ses cris quand je tape sur sa prostate. Je ne tarde pas à venir, me crispant contre son corps, je me déverse en lui pendant qu'il étouffe ses cris dans l'oreiller. Nous restons un moment comme ça, je n'ai pas envie de me retirer tout de suite... Des soubresauts agitent son corps... Redescendant du septième ciel, mon cerveau met un moment comprendre. Je le retourne, me retirant par la même occasion, ce qui lui arrache une légère grimace. Il pleure... Là, je suis paumé... Il se jette à mon cou :

\- « Tu m'as manqué, Patron... J'ai eu tellement peur... »

Je lui ai manqué ? Ça me fait chier de le reconnaître mais...

\- « Hum.. Gam'... Geek... Je... Je n'étais jamais loin de toi... Je n'ai pas pu...» lui murmuré-je, peu habitué à ce genre de confidence.

\- «Quoi ? Tu... Ça veut dire que...

\- Que j'étais dans le parc ce matin-là... et que c'était bien mes pas que tu entendais quand tu revenais de... enfin tu sais...

\- Tu veux dire quand je cherchais Tatiana espérant te retrouver ?

\- Que ? C'est pour ça que tu as été là-bas ?

\- Évidement. Pour quoi d'autres ?»

Il lève ses grands yeux brillants pour me regarder... Il paraît juste... blessé... ou déçu.. je ne saurais dire... Dans cette presque obscurité, je voudrais pouvoir mieux le voir et... je ne risque pas de dévoiler grand-chose... Un peu hésitant, je retire ces lunettes qui protégeaient mon regard de la vue des autres. Il plonge ses deux billes d'azur dans mes yeux et caresse, du bout des doigts, mes paupières. Il semblerait presque surprit que je ne porte pas réellement de piercings oculaires. Une idée de Mathieu pour justifier le port constant de mes lunettes... Je souris légèrement à ce souvenir. Les choses ont bien changé depuis cette époque où il me cherchait des excuses... Mon sourire se transforme en grimace. Il y a quelques jours, il menaçait de me faire disparaître... La voix du gamer me sort de mes pensées.

\- « Pourquoi caches-tu toujours tes yeux ? Je suis sûr qu'ils sont magnifiques...

Gêné, je replace les lunettes sur mon nez. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de les retirer?

\- « Je... Ils... Ils ne sont pas vraiment comme tu l'imagines, gamin... »

Je me redresse et m'assieds au bord du lit, dressant une barrière invisible entre lui et moi... Je... Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça... Je regarde l'heure, Gwenn ne va pas tarder à revenir nous surveiller. Je tâtonne pour trouver mon pantalon, que le Panda a apporté tout à l'heure, le trouve et l'enfile avant de me diriger vers la fenêtre que j'ouvre. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air... Par réflexe, je cherche mon paquet de cigarettes dans une poche inexistante... Je soupire et prends ma tête entre mes mains. Je ne l'entends pas arriver, il passes ses mains autour de mon torse et se colle à mon dos avec une candeur dont lui seul est capable...

\- « Je suis désolé Patron, c'est pas grave si je ne vois pas tes yeux... Mais tu ne m'ôteras pas de la tête qu'ils doivent être bien plus beaux que ce que tu penses... »

Je grimace. Un peu surpris. D'habitude toute cette guimauve me file la gerbe.

* * *

Reviews?


	13. The sweet escape

_Yukina21: Il se donne a fond oui :) Le Patron a même tendance a déteindre sur le Geek car la phrase_ "Tu veux vraiment faire la conversation où tu continues ce que tu as commencé ?" _fait clairement référence à la réplique du Patron_ "Est-ce que je peux continuer ce que je viens de commencer maintenant? A moins que tu préfères qu'on discute ?" _lors du lemon du chapitre 4._

 _Le duo Patron/Geek est mon favori, justement car ils sont les deux extrêmes tout en étant terriblement complémentaire. Ils sont ceux qui peuvent le plus apporter l'un a l'autre à mon sens. Mais il y a aussi une infinité de possibilité avec eux. Bref c'est un couple très intéressant. ^^_

 _._

 _RoronoaAgathou: Merci :) Oui ce sont mes premiers lemons. Je suis nouvelle dans l'univers des FF, j'en ai beaucoup lu (fandom HP) étant plus bien jeune mais je n'avais jamais vraiment prit le temps d'écrire, ou alors j'écrivais une trame mais je ne l'exploitais pas, ça n'aboutissait pas. Concernant la guimauve, je suis en train aussi de réfléchir à une autre fic, ou le Patron sera d'avantage dans son personnage et ou la guimauve sera clairement exclue. Pour rééquilibrer ma santé mentale(?)._

 _._

 _XiSyd: Merci pour ce commentaire très significatif ^^_

 _._

 _Penelope: C'est une theorie :) Tu verras! Je te remercie, je suis contente que mon histoire plaise. ^^_

* * *

 _Chapitre 13: The sweet escape_

Toc-toc

\- « Je peux entrer ? » demande timidement Gwenn.

Le Geek s'écarte pour lui faire face. Je ne bouge pas.

\- « C'est bon Gwenn, tu peux venir » lui réponds le Geek.

Elle entre et referme derrière elle. Elle a un petit sac en papier à la main. Sûrement, les patchs de morphine du Geek.

\- « Déjà debout tous les deux ? La relève aura lieu dans environs une heure, je vérifie une dernière fois que tout va bien et il faudra vous préparer. Je ne pourrais vous conduire que jusqu'à une sortie de secours.

\- Maître Panda nous attends dans la voiture sur le parking.

\- Très bien. J'ai apporté de quoi soulager la douleur du Geek après votre départ. Voyons vos constantes maintenant. Geek, toi d'abords.»

Elle lui vérifie la tension, le rythme cardiaque.

\- « Il me semblait avoir dit pas de bêtises...

\- Quoi ? Maiiis noon! » répond le Geek, avec sa petite voix de cresselle qu'on lui connaît si bien.

\- « Vous faussez les résultats... Bon si ce n'est que ça... Ça devrait aller... »

Elle vérifie ses pupilles avec une petite lampe. Elle semble en être satisfaite.

\- « Patron, à toi.

\- Hum...

\- Aller viens par ici, si tu veux sortir cette nuit. »

Plus vite je serai sorti de ce fichu hopital, mieux ce sera. J'obtempère et reviens m'asseoir sur le lit. Elle fait le même manège qu'avec le Geek à la différence qu'elle mesure ma température, et marque une hésitation, la lampe à la main quand il s'agit de regarder mes pupilles... Je lance un regard au Geek, qui baisse les yeux. Je retire mes lunettes, ne gardant qu'un œil ouvert, celui qu'elle ausculte.

\- « Il faudrait que je regarde l'autre aussi...

\- Dans tes rêves. » répondis-je en replaçant les protections à leur place.

Elle soupire, je tourne la tête de l'autre côté.

\- « Très bien... Ça devrait suffire après tout... Écoutez... Prenez mon numéro de portable, et s'il vous plaît appelez moi si vos états à l'un ou l'autre se dégrade. Promettez-le moi...

\- C'est gentil Gwenn, merci » lui répondit poliment le Geek.

\- « Hmm après tout ça peut servir » lui dis-je en prenant le morceau de papier.

Bien obligé de reconnaître que cette petite peut être très utile. Pour notre « famille ». Entre le Geek qui se blesse pour un oui ou pour un non, même si la boule de poils à apprit à gérer les crises depuis, et les bad trip du Hippie quand il force trop la dose sur les produits que je lui rapporte... Avoir à porté de main quelqu'un qui connaît la médecine et qui puisse intervenir sans qu'on ai à lui raconter tout un tas d'histoire à la con pour qu'au finale je sois obligé de le descendre... Ca va bien deux minutes les conneries et je rechigne jamais à aller assassiner un connard mais merde à ce rythme il n'y aura plus de médecin dans le coin !

Elle regarde à nouveau l'heure.

\- « Tenez-vous prêt dans 30minutes, je repasse vous chercher. »

Elle n'attends pas de réponse, et ressort de la chambre. Tranquillement, je retire cette chemise d'hôpital et enfile la mienne. Noire. Beaucoup plus prêt du corps. Beaucoup plus... digne de moi. Le Geek me regarde faire, puis m'imite. Il retire cette ignoble chemise, sous laquelle il est nu comme je le sait déjà. Pas de raison que je n'en profite pas pour le regarder faire et... pour mon plus grand plaisir, il prends tout son temps. Attrapant son t-shirt, qu'il enfile lentement et laisse négligemment arrêté au niveau de ses hanches pour ne pas en recouvrir trop. Son boxer, qu'il enfile avec une lenteur équivoque, et enfin son jean.

\- « Gamin, tu sais que les strip-tease c'est dans l'autre sens que ça se fait ? »

Il sourit.

\- « Je sais. Mais j'aime bien quand tu me regardes comme ça...

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Hum... Comme un chat qui se demande comment il va cuisiner la petite souris.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » lui dis-je dans un sourire

Il vient se blottir contre moi et soupire.

\- « Patron... Est-ce que... Non laisse tomber. »

Je lui attrape le menton pour l'obliger à me regarder.

\- « Est-ce que quoi gamin ?

\- Est-ce que... tu... je... nous... enfin... est-ce que... ça va nous mener quelques part ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire... ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire... Est-ce que c'est... juste une histoire de cul pour toi ? »

J'aurai dû m'y attendre... Je détourne le regard...

\- « Geek... je... Écoutes, tu sais très bien que Mathieu m'a créé incapable d'aimer... »

Il s'écarte de moi.

\- « Oui... Oui bien sûr... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai demandé ça... »

Puisque je suis incapable d'aimer... pourquoi sa réaction me fait si mal ? Je le regarde s'asseoir sur son lit, dos à moi, regardant l'heure, dans l'unique attente de pouvoir partir d'ici. Je ne sais plus rien dire... Ce silence pèse, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Gwenn. Elle arrive avec un brancard qu'elle rentre dans la chambre.

\- « C'est l'heure allons-y. Montez là-dessus »

Devant nos regards interrogatifs, elle s'explique.

\- « Écoutez, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions pour ressortir de ce genre d'hôpital. Soit vous êtes guérit avec toute la paperasse qui va avec et ce que ça inclus pour vous... Soit c'est les pieds devant et vous disparaissez mystérieusement de la morgue car elle est vide à cette heure-ci. Enfin vide... Pas âme qui vive en tout cas. »

Elle a l'air de trouver ça drôle.

\- « Donc... tu veux nous faire passer pour mort... ? » demande le Geek, un peu choqué.

\- Gagné. Il va falloir que vous montiez là-dessus, l'un sur l'autre pour éviter les soupçons. Je vous couvrirez d'un drap comme l'usage le veut. »

Je souris, en jetant un coup d'œil au Geek, mais... celui-ci n'a pas l'air de trouver la situation aussi intéressante que moi... Il paraît même vraiment gêné...

\- « Ne vous pressez surtout pas Messieurs, c'est vrai que nous avons tout notre temps. » s'impatiente-t-elle.

Je m'approche de son brancard en métal froid, qui est tout sauf confortable. Je grimace. Le froid, j'ai donné merci bien...

\- « Geek, il faut que tu t'allonges à plat-ventre sur le Patron. Gardez les jambes et les bras ensemble comme si vous ne faisiez qu'un. »

Il rougit et s'approche tête basse. Il s'installe, mal à l'aise en fuyant mon regard à tout prix. On peut dire que l'ambiance à bien changé depuis tout à l'heure... Gwenn installe un drap par dessus nous, et réajuste un peu nos positions.

\- « Je vous conduis jusqu'à la morgue. Là-bas, il y a une issu de secours qui vous permettra de sortir discrètement. Respirer le plus doucement possible et pas un mot. Littéralement, faites les morts. Ça ira ?

\- Hmm-hmm

\- Bien. Silence. On y va. »

Le brancard se met en route. Ça vibre de tous les côtés et s'est atrocement inconfortable, mais je doute que beaucoup s'en plaignent. Les couloirs sont calmes. Quelques infirmières qui discutent par-ci par-là. Le trajet semble durer une éternité. Une secousse et un bruit de porte qui se referme. Un ascenseur. Silencieux, je profite de l'instant. Son corps collé au mien, son odeur n'enivre et mon esprit bouillonne aux idées de tout ce que je voudrais lui faire.

Point de vue du Geek :

La situation ne pouvait pas être plus gênante. Vivement qu'on arrive à la morgue... Je sens des larmes perler aux coins de mes yeux. Quel idiot je fais... Il ne peux pas aimer... Il ne sait pas ce que c'est... J'ai l'impression d'avoir un vide oppressant dans la poitrine... J'avais tellement envie que ce puisse être différent avec moi que... Je le savais pourtant... J'ai du mal à contrôler ma respiration. Je voudrais hurler ma douleur... Crier... Pleurer... Mais en même temps, je... j'ai chaud... contre son corps... Son souffle dans mon cou... Merde... Maintenant, c'est pire...

\- « Calmez vous, on est presque arrivé. Gâchez pas tout maintenant. » nous murmure Gwenn.

Point de vue du Patron :

« Déjà en forme pour le deuxième round, gamin ? » ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser en souriant, sentant cette pression augmenter contre mon bas-ventre. Le brancard recommence à rouler. La température semble avoir chuter légèrement. Une odeur de formol se fait sentir. L'ambiance est oppressante, même pour moi.

\- « Gwenn! Je te cherche de partout ! Vient, il faut absolument que tu vois ça!

\- Mais je peux pas ! Je dois conduire ce brancard en salle d'autopsie !

\- Aller ! C'est pas tout les jours qu'on a un cas de trauma pareil ! Et puis de quoi tu as peur ? Que ton mort se sauve ?

\- Non mais...

\- Vient ! »

Le brancard est légèrement secoué, comme si Gwenn avait été forcé de le lâcher, entraîné par son interlocuteur...

Merde... Les bruits de pas s'éloignent et le silence devient assourdissant. On ne doit plus être loin.

\- « On fait quoi ? » articule aussi silencieusement que possible le Geek contre mon oreille.

Pas âme qui vive hein ?

\- « On se tire, gamin. » dis-je aussi silencieusement que lui.

Nous avançons en silence à travers les couloirs déserts. Je guette le moindre bruit. Ça irait tellement mieux si j'avais mon flingue avec moi... Nous rejoignons rapidement une porte coupe-feu au dessus de laquelle l'inscription « Morgue » apparaît. J'ouvre doucement, aux aguets et nous entrons. Une voix électronique provient de hauts parleurs à proximité :

« Code jaune. Code jaune. »

* * *

 _Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas le milieu hospitalier (que ça soit IRL ou via des séries qui en reprenne les codes) il existe un code couleur pour donner certaines alerte au personnel sans pour autant créer une panique générale en alertant les patients. Dans ma fiction j'ai déjà utilisé le bleu, pour les arrêts cardiaque et maintenant le jaune pour les disparition de patient._


	14. Échappatoire

_Bonjour/Bonsoir (rayez la mention inutile) à toutes et tous, un **grand merci** à vous qui me suivez, 2300 vues, je n'aurai jamais imaginé lorsque j'ai commencé à poster!_

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux reviews_**

 _Eva-Gothika: Non je n'ai pas eu le courage de me lancer dans les études de médecines, je ne suis pas assez acharné de travail pour ça X) Cela dit j'adore tout ce qui touche à ce milieu, et voir une opération à cœur ouvert (par exemple) me fascine._

 _Merci pour le lemon même si en les relisant je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite, je les trouve... trop court._

 _Pour la relation Mathieu/Panda, comme je l'avais dit, j'avais envie de faire un spin-off OS de cette fiction où justement on aurait le point de vue de Mathieu et du Panda et les lemons qui vont avec. Donc ce sera exploité mais pas ici-même. Mais j'ai du mal à me lancer. Ma muse ne veut pas m'inspirer. Elle m'inspire sur une autre histoire en revanche, qui sera normalement bientôt publié (un OS Geetron avec absence totale de guimauve cette fois)._

 _._

 _Penelope: Tu as parfaitement raison. Mais justement, le Geek et le Patron se font passer pour amnésiques. Ils ne doivent pas révéler leurs identités. Ils sont des "clones" que Mathieu a projeté suite à un stade extrêmement avancé de sa schizophrénie (ce n'est pas médicalement possible je sais mais c'est mon excuse pour utiliser les personnalités en tant que personnages). Si des médecins apprennent leur existence, il est probable qu'ils soient tous enfermé pour faire des tests afin de reproduire ce phénomène._

 _.  
Yukina21: Je t'en prie fait toi plaisir si tu désire l'étrangler, je ne connais pas ce personnage! Mais sans son intervention ça aurait été beaucoup trop facile. Gwenn les dépose à la porte et "Bon bah à plus!" Ça me contrariait beaucoup trop._

 _Merci du compliment, j'espère que le 14 plaira autant, car ce n'est pas celui que je préfère._

 _._

 _RoronoaAgathou: Je te remercie, je te contacterai certainement pour les lemons en tout cas, j'aime beaucoup ceux que tu écris =) Ne t'inquiète pas si ça prends du temps, j'ai beau être en vacances je suis pas mal occupé par la réalisation d'un cosplay entre autres occupations. Sinon l'épisode 103 est génial, non? :) Ce tandem de choc, j'ai tellement hâte de voir la suite! Bisou_

* * *

 _Chapitre 14: Échappatoire_

Nous nous regardons avec le Geek. C'est quoi cette histoire de code ? Il me regarde, inquiet, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- « Comment veux-tu que je sache ? » lui murmuré-je.

De l'autre côté d'une porte coupe-feu, l'agitation monte. J'entends des voix étouffées, mais ne comprends que des brides de mot, parmi lesquels : « jumeaux », « disparu ». Merde. J'attrape le Geek par le poignet et l'entraîne vite dans la pièce la plus proche et referme derrière moi.

\- « Ils ont remarqué notre disparition, gamin... »

Je lève les yeux vers lui et le retrouve pétrifié, fixant quelque chose au milieu de la pièce. Quelqu'un. Allongé, nu sur une table de métal. Mort. Évidemment. Je souris. Notre « ami » Lucas le nécrophile aurait adoré. Ce qui n'est clairement pas le cas du Geek qui doit être à deux doigts de vomir ses tripes tant il est blanc et son visage décomposé.

\- « Hey gamin ,ressaisit toi » lui dis-je en le secouant pour qu'il me fasse face.

Je le prends dans mes bras pour le calmer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Mon regard se pose sur un coin de la pièce. C'est là que je la vois : Notre porte de sortie. Enfin... Notre sortie, en tout cas.

\- « Suis-moi. »

Je me rapproche de la grille d'aération. Il y a la place de rentrer dans le conduit à quatre pattes. J'arrache la grille.

\- « Je passe devant. Referme la grille derrière toi et reste bien derrière moi. »

Il hoche la tête, inquiet. Je m'engouffre, me retournant pour vérifier qu'il arrive bien. Il repositionne la grille maladroitement. Et me fait un signe de la tête. Avant que je commence à bouger, un bruit m'immobilise. Quelqu'un vient d'entrer à l'instant dans la pièce. Quelqu'un qui cherche quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Le Geek me lance un regard effrayé. Je pose doucement un doigt sur mes lèvres, lui ordonnant le silence. La personne cherche dans les différents placards et de ce que j'entends dans les chambres mortuaires, où les morts sont stockés. Il ressort finalement de la pièce en criant à l'adresse d'un autre.

\- « Il n'y a personne ici. Continuez de chercher, ils ne peuvent pas être loin ! »

Je fixe la grille, appréhendant de la voir bouger peut-être. Nous restons immobiles encore un moment afin d'être certain qu'il soit bien parti. Je lève la tête vers le Geek pour lui faire signe de me suivre. Son regard semble soudain éteint et brillant de larmes. Nous progressons doucement dans le système d'aération, faisant attention à chaque mouvement, chaque bruit que nous pourrions faire et qui se répercuterait dans le conduit dans un écho révélateur. Un courant d'air commence à se faire sentir. Nous devons être proche de la sortie. Tant mieux. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes là-dedans depuis une éternité. Un dernier virage et nous y sommes. Une ultime grille nous sépare de la liberté.

\- « Merde... » chuchoté-je.

Cette putain de chienne de grille est scellée ! Et comble de l'ironie, je distingue la voiture où nous attend la peluche à une vingtaine de mètres, qui me nargue. J'essaie de secouer la grille, espérant la voir bouger. Ce qu'elle fait. Légèrement. Je n'ai pas assez de force dans les bras pour desceller cette merde. Je dois être encore trop faible de ce qu'il s'est passé et ça m'énerve. Impossible de faire demi-tour, ils nous cherchent de partout à l'intérieur de cet hospice. Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions possibles.

\- « Geek, recules-toi. »

Je me débrouille pour me retourner. Les pieds devant. Je souris en repensant à la phrase de l'interne.

« Pour ressortir de ce genre d'hôpital soit vous êtes guéri, soit c'est les pieds devant et vous disparaissez mystérieusement de la morgue ». Bien vu, gamine. Mon pied atterri bruyamment contre la grille, mais ça ne suffit pas à la desceller.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, ils vont nous entendre! » me supplie le Geek d'une petite voix effrayée.

\- « On n'a pas le choix gamin, si on fait demi-tour ils nous trouveront et on sera fait comme des rats de laboratoire !

Hors de question que je devienne un cobaye sur qui ils testent je ne sais quelle merde pour renouveler le processus. Hors de question, qu'ils lui fassent quoi que ce soit...

Je continue de taper, aussi fort que je peux. Le bruit résonne dans le système d'aération dans un boucan infernal. Ils auront vite fait de savoir où nous sommes. La grille bouge de plus en plus. Encore un effort. J'entends des voix et du bruit se rapprocher de nous. Ils sont entrés dans le système... Ils approchent... Dans un ultime coup, la grille valse dans les airs. Les voix sont de plus en plus proches et le bruit qu'ils font en se déplaçant dans le conduit est de plus en plus fort. Un coup d'œil par l'ouverture, ce n'est pas si haut que ça, trois mètres à peine. Pas le temps, de réfléchir il faut sauter. Un roulé-boulé à la réception et le tour sera joué.

\- « Vite, suis-moi gamin »

Je m'élance, ignorant les protestations du Geek dans mon dos. L'impact au sol se déroule comme je le voulais, à l'exception de la vive douleur qui vient d'envahir mon poignet. Merde. C'est vraiment pas le moment.

Point de vue du Geek :

\- « Geek a toi !

\- Je... Je peux pas... c'est trop haut !

\- Je te rattrape, bordel ! Saute ! »

Je retourne la tête vers l'intérieur du conduit. Ils sont là. Si je ne bouge pas ils vont m'attraper. Je suis terrorisé, ça me paraît tellement haut... Je tente de rassembler tout mon courage pour sauter rejoindre le Patron. Je sens tout mon corps trembler, alors que l'homme s'approche. Du coin de l'œil je vois sa main se jeter sur moi pour m'attraper... Le contact de ses doigts sur mon bras me sort de ma torpeur dans un sursaut qui m'élance vers le Patron, avant que sa main ne puisse se refermer suffisamment fermement pour me retenir. Droit sur le Patron, qui tente vainement de me rattraper, l'entraînant dans ma chute.

\- « Ça va gamin ? »

Sa mâchoire se crispe. Je hoche la tête, embarrassé.

\- « Cours »

Le Patron m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne à sa suite à travers le parking, laissant l'infirmier seul dans son conduit. Nous rejoignons enfin la voiture et Maître Panda qui avait démarré en nous voyant arriver. D'autres blouses blanches courent dans notre direction. Bien sûr, ils sont passé par l'entrée de la morgue, eux ! Nous bondissons chacun sur l'un des sièges arrières et Panda démarre en trombe, cassant au passage la barre du parking que le gardien de nuit venait de descendre dans une ultime tentative de nous bloquer le passage. J'entends le Patron rigoler à côté de moi.

\- « C'était presque trop facile ! »

Panda nous ramène à la maison. Enfin. Pendant le trajet, resté silencieux depuis la dernière phrase du Patron, je contemple le soleil se lever sur la ville. On croirait une cinématique de film. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que les films que je regarde d'habitude se terminent mieux que... ça...

Quand nous arrivons, Mathieu n'est pas là. Le Hippie non plus. Ils dorment, sûrement. Tant mieux, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir les voir. Sans un regard en arrière je pars dans ma chambre. « Tu sais que Mathieu m'a créé incapable d'aimer. » Ça tourne dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être stupide en m'attendant à autre chose. Je ne suis qu'un plan cul comme les autres. Comme toutes ces putes qu'il... Ma gorge se serre. Je claque la porte de ma chambre et me jette sur mon lit en attrapant Monsieur Nounours Junior et mon Pikachu. Et je pleure. Longtemps. Je ne sais pas quand je me suis endormi.

Point de vue du Patron :

Du coin de l'œil, je vois le geek aller dans sa chambre et entends sa porte claquer. Sans un regard pour moi. Je serre les dents et les poings, mais la douleur toujours présente dans le poignet droit m'arrache un faible grognement. Le Panda se tourne vers moi, me lançant un regard surprit, que j'ignore sciemment.

\- « Ça va aller Patron ?

\- Hmm... Lâche-moi la peluche... »

Il hausse les épaules et me laisse seul dans le salon.

\- « Alors Patron ? Toujours increvable à ce que je vois... »

Mathieu... Il se tient dans mon dos, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, les bras croisés sur son torse. Je me tourne légèrement pour le regarder en coin.

\- « Pas trop déçu, _créateur_ ? C'est vrai que ça t'aurait facilité la tâche, non ?»

Je ne peux m'empêcher de prononcer son surnom avec une mine de dégoût. Il ne relève pas. Se contentant d'esquisser un mince sourire en baissant les yeux. Je le laisse planté là. Pas envie de discuter. Pas envie d'avoir un énième sermon de sa part. La fatigue me pèse. Et mon poignet me lance... Je me dirige vers ma chambre, et passe devant celle du Geek. Je m'arrête un instant. Il pleure... Il doit être épuisé... Et vu notre dernière conversation avant de quitter la chambre d'hôpital, je ne pense pas qu'il ai très envie de me parler... Il mérite d'être tranquille... Je murmure derrière la porte :

\- « Bonne nuit... Geek... »

Je pars m'allonger sur mon lit, après avoir fait un détour par la salle de bain pour bander mon poignet. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quel moment je me suis endormi. Je me rappelle avoir longtemps réfléchi et ressassé les derniers événements. Ce que j'ai dit. Ce que j'aurai peut-être dû dire... Ce que je n'ai pas dit...

* * *

 _Voilà pour le chapitre 14, ils sont enfin sorti de cet hopital, retour à la maison avec un comportement étrange de Mathieu, une tension entre le Geek et le Patron... Mais quand est-ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir être peinard? Pas tout de suite sinon l'histoire n'a plus d'intérêt..._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une 'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)_


	15. Un air de changement

_Bonjour à tous, me revoilà pour le chapitre 15._

 _Merci pour vos gentilles reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir à lire. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant._  
 _Merci aussi aux followers, dont j'ai reconnu certains pseudo dont j'aime beaucoup les fics. C'est bête mais j'avais la hype en voyant ça ce matin ^^,_

* * *

 _Chapitre 15 : Un air de changement_

Point de vue du Patron :

Je me réveille vers 12H, intrigué. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche... je me lève finalement, j'ai bien besoin d'un café et d'une clope... Les paroles de l'interne en médecine concernant la cigarette me reviennent... et le souvenir de la douleur me fait grimacer... Mouai... Juste le café alors... Pour cette fois. Je rejoins la cuisine. C'est étrangement calme. Mathieu et la boule de poils sont assis à table, ayant terminé leur déjeuner depuis longtemps visiblement. Voilà ce qui m'intriguait. Aujourd'hui, Mathieu n'a pas hurlé pour nous réveiller. Il a une sale gueule ce matin. Une tête de déterré même. Il pose les yeux sur moi. En temps normal, j'aurai sorti une blague vaseuse sur la possible raison de son manque de sommeil, mais là non. Pas envie.

\- « Bonjour Patron... » me dit la boule de poils, en ne quittant pas Mathieu du regard.

Il a la main posée sur la sienne, et la serre légèrement espérant une réaction de sa part, mais elle ne vient pas. Il se contente de me fixer à travers mes lunettes, silencieux et inexpressif. C'est assez déstabilisant...

\- « Panda, s'il te plaît...

\- Je vous laisse. » lui répond t-il avant qu'il termine sa phrase, et quitte la pièce.

Génial. Ça promet d'être passionnant. Je me sers enfin mon café et m'assieds face à lui, attendant la sentence.

\- « Comment tu te sens ? » demande t-il doucement.

C'est pas vraiment à ça que je m'attendais...

\- « En pleine forme...

\- Tu mens mal Patron... » me répond t-il avec un léger rictus. « Mais, bien sûr, tu n'es pas du genre à te plaindre sur ton sort... alors... soit...

\- Comment penses-tu que je me sente après ce putain de séjour à l'hôpital ?

\- Patron... Je ne parlais pas de ça... »

Du bruit vient de l'escalier, et le Geek ne tarde pas à arriver. Je le sens s'immobiliser dans mon dos en me voyant. Il prononce un faible « Bonjour » attrape un bol qu'il remplit rapidement de céréales et de lait et repart, ou plutôt, fuit... Je reste immobile, tête basse, les yeux fermés. Je soupire.

\- « Alors de quoi tu parlais, gamin ?

\- Te casse pas la tête va, j'ai ma réponse. En fait, je l'avais déjà, j'avais besoin que tu confirmes et... tes silences en disent beaucoup plus que tes paroles. »

Je relève les yeux, pour le voir par-dessus mes lunettes. Il ne tressaute pas, il sait de toute façon. Il a toujours su. C'est même lui-même qui m'a offert ma première paire de lunettes quand je suis apparu près de lui, lors de son adolescence. Il se contente de me fixer dans les yeux en souriant. Ce sourire de Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout. Je me lève précipitamment, et l'empoigne par le col.

\- « C'est quoi encore tes conneries ? »

Il soupire, nullement effrayé par ma réaction.

\- « Toi qui es d'habitude si perspicace, Patron, je suis surpris que tu ne l'ait pas déjà compris... »

Il a parlé calmement, profitant de ma surprise pour se libérer de ma prise, termine son énième café de la journée et part. Comme si de rien n'était. Avec ce putain de sourire. Ce mec a vraiment un pète au casque... En plus de sa schizophrénie je veux dire.

Point de vue du Geek :

Je mange mes céréales, confortablement assis, sur le canapé. Mathieu ressort de la cuisine.

\- « Alors ? » lui demande le Panda.

Il sourit en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où le panda est installé. Son regard se pose sur moi.

\- « Laisse faire. »

Euh... Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est à moi qu'il dit ça ?

\- « Geek... ça va ton arcade... ? » M'interroge-t-il.

Je me contente de hocher la tête. C'est encore douloureux mais ça passera. Je pourrais rapidement arrêter les patchs de morphine.

\- « Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir frappé... Je... Je n'étais...

\- Pas toi-même. Je sais. Panda m'a expliqué. »

J'essaie de rester froid dans mes paroles.

\- « Tu sais... j'ai terminé le montage du dernier épisode et... il n'est toujours pas publié... ça te dit ? »

Moi ? Publier l'épisode ? Il essaie d'acheter mon pardon, je ne vois que ça... Je souris.

\- « Tu vas pas en faire un malaise ?

\- Geek, accepte vite avant qu'il change d'avis ! » réplique le Panda en se moquant de Mathieu, et en évitant un coup de coude vengeur de sa part.

Suite à son geste, Mathieu perd l'équilibre et tombe de travers sur le Panda qui rougit. Mathieu, lui, ne bouge pas de sa nouvelle place.

\- « Alors ?

\- D'accord ! »

D'habitude, il publie lui-même tous les épisodes avec tout un tas de « rituels » pour se porter chance. Il faut qu'il contrôle tout. C'est un miracle qu'il me propose ça. Il sourit.

\- « Un peu de changement ne fera pas de mal. » dit-il en se relevant.

Puis il part. Comme si tout était normal. Nous nous regardons avec le Panda, qui hausse les épaules en souriant. Je crois qu'il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre...

Je termine mon bol de céréales, et vais le poser dans l'évier. Le patron est toujours là... D'habitude, il avale son café presque brûlant et retourne vaquer à ses occupations. Là, on dirait qu'i peine touché...

Mon cœur se serre en repensant à ce qu'il m'a dit hier... Je pose rapidement mon bol et retourne dans ma chambre, cachant la larme qui coule sur ma joue.

Je m'effondre sur mon lit. C'était pas censé se passer comme ça... J'étais pas censé... Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer, bordel ! Je me suis voilé la face... mais son absence ces jours-ci... la peur de le perdre... il faut être con pour ne pas comprendre...

Ma tête... La douleur revient, lancinante. Trop.

* * *

 _Un chapitre court ce soir, et qui termine un peu en cliff' alors je vous promets que la suite arrive très vite!_


	16. Crise

_Je vous l'avais promis rapidement, le voilà. :) Le 16ème et avant dernier chapitre de ma fiction._

* * *

 _Chapitre 16 : Crise_

Point de vue du Patron :

J'ai suivi le Geek. Je voulais lui parler... Essayer... J'ai peur d'en comprendre la raison mais je sens qu'il le faut... Seulement, je n'arrive pas à entrer dans sa chambre... Je suis là, comme un con, la tête posée sur le bois de sa porte. Je l'entends pleurer. Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine mais je suis incapable de bouger. Il a l'air de s'agiter... Je n'entends plus ses sanglots, il respire très fort et... tape contre le mur ? Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et avant de m'en rendre compte, je suis dans sa chambre. Il est inconscient sur son lit, secoué de convulsions... Sa tête et ses bras tapent contre la tête de lit. Comme possédé. Gwenn...

\- « Allo ?

\- Gwenn, le gamin a perdu connaissance et se tord de convulsions .

\- Quoi ? Écoutes, envoie moi ton adresse, je viens aussi vite que possible, en attendant débrouille toi pour qu'il ne se blesse pas. Ne cherche pas à l'empêcher de bouger, empêche le juste de se faire mal. Lorsqu'il se sera calmé, s'il est toujours inconscient, met le en PLS en m'attendant.

\- En quoi ?

\- Position latérale de sécurité, la position des petites cuillères, si ça te parle mieux ! Envoi l'adresse. J'arrive.»

Je lui envoie rapidement l'adresse où nous trouver, et tire sur les jambes du Geek pour l'éloigner de ce cadre de lit. Je place un oreiller entre sa tête et le bois pour plus de sécurité.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, c'est quoi tout ce bruit ? Geek ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? »

Mathieu et le Panda viennent d'arriver, alertés par le bruit.

\- « Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé dans cet état...

\- J'espère que tu ne lui as rien fait...?

\- BORDEL MAIS QUE VEUX-TU QUE JE LUI FASSES ! »

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je prie pour que Gwenn arrive rapidement.

\- « On peut pas le laisser comme ça, il faut faire quelque chose ! » Intervient la boule de poils.

\- « Je viens d'appeler Gwenn, elle arrive.

\- Qui ça ? » m'interroge Mathieu comme si j'avais perdu la raison.

\- « L'interne en médecine. Celle qui les a aidé à sortir de l'hôpital... » lui répond le Panda.

Les convulsions du Geek sont impressionnantes, son dos se cambre, ses yeux sont révulsés, il geint... Si je n'étais pas moi-même le diable, je jurerais qu'il le possède. Et puis tout s'arrête. D'un coup. Le laissant inerte. Le Panda regarde rapidement son pouls et hoche la tête pour nous rassurer.

\- « Il faut le mettre sur le côté... » dis-je, impuissant.

\- En PLS ? Laisse-moi faire. »

Le Panda applique ses connaissances et le bascule habilement dans ladite position.

\- « Et elle arrive quand, ton apprenti médecin ? » demande Mathieu, inquiet.

\- « Je lui ai envoyé l'adresse de la maison, elle sera là dans 10 minutes maintenant... »

Je crois que ces dix minutes font partie des plus longues que j'ai eu à attendre. Je fais les cent pas à côté du lit lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin. Le Panda revient accompagné de Gwenn qui ne nous prête aucune attention. Elle ausculte longuement le Geek, vérifie sa bouche, son rythme cardiaque, sa tension, regarde son arcade, et prends la parole. Enfin.

\- « Ce n'est rien de grave. C'est ce que je pensais. Il a fait une crise d'épilepsie, il se réveillera rapidement, même s'il n'aura aucun souvenir.

\- Mais... il n'est pas épileptique ! S'étonne Mathieu.

\- Ça peut arriver après un traumatisme crânien, même léger comme dans son cas. J'aurai dû me méfier hier soir... Est-ce qu'il a été stressé ce matin ?

\- Il... Il pleurait juste avant de faire cette crise... » lui répondis-je, mal à l'aise.

Elle semble réfléchir en me fixant. J'ai l'horrible impression d'être scanné et d'en comprendre moins qu'elle sur moi-même.

\- « Hum... Oui ça peut expliquer. Il n'en fera pas forcément d'autres, mais il faudra le ménager pendant un moment.

\- Hmmm... Qu'est-ce qui se passe... ? Pour-pourquoi vous êtes tous autours de moi ? Gwenn? » Demande une petite voix.

\- Gwenn s'agenouille près de lui, en lui posant la main sur l'épaule, en lui souriant. Un sourire apaisant.

\- « Rien de grave, Geek. Tu as fait ce qu'on appelle une crise d'épilepsie, ce n'est pas dangereux mais le Patron s'est inquiété et il m'a appelé. »

Les yeux se tournent vers moi, je préfère regarder ailleurs.

\- « Euh... Merci... Gwenn, d'être venue aussi vite. Maître Panda m'a parlé de vous... est-ce que... vous voulez rester manger avec nous ce midi ? » demande Mathieu mal à l'aise d'être face à l'une de nos fangirls.

\- C'est très gentil, lui répond t-elle avec un grand sourire comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de sa présence, mais je dois décliner... Je me suis absentée de l'hôpital pour venir, il faut que j'y retourne avant que quelqu'un se rende compte que je suis partie...

\- Oh... Je comprends. Merci beaucoup en tout cas.

\- Avec plaisir. Patron, avant de partir veux-tu que j'examine ton poignet ? »

Je grimace en tirant sur la manche de ma chemise pour cacher le bandage. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à le retirer en me levant, bordel!

\- « Ça ira... Merci...

\- Comme tu veux. Bon et bien je file, à bientôt j'espère. » dit-elle en souriant.

Le panda la raccompagne en la remerciant et lui demandant quelques conseils en cas de nouvelle crise. Mathieu s'approche du Geek lui ébouriffe les cheveux affectueusement, et nous laisse en me lançant un regard en coin. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, lui, depuis ce matin ? L'autre jour, il parlait de m'envoyer au fond du jardin et maintenant il me lance des regards en coin en souriant. Je le regarde sortir.

\- « Merci, Patron... »

Le Geek s'est assis en tailleur sur son lit et reste tête basse.

\- « Comment tu as su que j'allais pas bien... ? »

Je rosi, gêné d'avoir à lui avouer que j'étais derrière la porte depuis le début...

\- « Je... Je passais par là... dans le couloir... Tu devrais te reposer...»

Je m'apprête à sortir de sa chambre quand il me retient.

\- « Attends... S'il te plaît... Reste avec moi... au cas où, je veux dire. » dit-il timidement.

Gwenn avait dit qu'à priori c'était une crise ponctuelle. Peu de chances que ça recommence. Mais quand elle a dit ça, il était encore inconscient. Je souris légèrement.

\- « D'accord. »

Je referme la porte de sa chambre. Et reviens vers lui. Je m'allonge en calant son oreiller dans mon dos pour me redresser et il pose sa tête sur mon torse.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as au poignet ? » Demande-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- « Tsss. Ça ? C'est rien gamin. J'ai dû mal me réceptionner en sautant du système de ventilation cette nuit. Je n'y pensais tellement plus que j'ai oublié que j'avais ce bandage.»

En vérité, mon poignet me lance toujours mais ça me fait chier de l'admettre. Il me regarde perplexe, se redresse et prend mon poignet dans ses mains. Le contact me fait grimacer. Plus que je ne le voudrais. Alors en silence il retire mon bandage. J'ai un hématome diffus sur le poignet et il est légèrement gonflé. Une entorse, à tous les coups. Ne le lâchant pas, le Geek attrape quelque chose dans sa table de chevet qu'il me colle sur le poignet avant de refaire soigneusement le bandage. Un patch. L'un de ses patchs de morphine. Puis il revient poser sa tête sur mon torse. Nous restons comme ça un moment, silencieux, alors qu'il joue avec un bouton de ma chemise. Éternel enfant... Si candide. Si innocent. Incapable d'en vouloir, longtemps, à quelqu'un. Même à Mathieu qui l'a pourtant violemment frappé. A moi, qui l'ai charrié pendant des années, à lui faire croire qu'un jour je le... Je m'exaspère moi-même... et pourtant, il est là. Là, à réclamer que je reste avec lui, alors qu'il me sait incapable d'aimer... Je repense à hier soir. A ce matin. A ce comportement froid, qu'il a eu envers moi. Je me rends compte que ma chemise se mouille sous son visage qu'il cache à ma vue. Je lui relève la tête, voulant comprendre. Il ferme les yeux pudiquement, mais ses joues sont mouillées de larmes. J'ôte mes lunettes, prenant soin de garder un œil fermé, toujours le même.

\- « Geek... Regarde-moi... S'il te plaît... »

Hésitant, il lève doucement les yeux pour croiser le mien. Légèrement surpris de ne pas être gêné par l'habituelle barrière. Reste un moment silencieux, cherchant ses mots, peut-être. Son regard est rempli d'une infinie douceur, voilée de tristesse. Il déborde d'émotion et j'ai l'impression que ces yeux à eux seul me tiennent le plus beau des discours.

\- « Pourquoi caches-tu toujours ton œil.. ?

\- Parce que...

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse ça...

\- Il est... différent... Différents des vôtres, qui sont les mêmes que ceux de Mathieu.

\- Il réfléchit un instant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... »

Parce que j'ai été créé pour libérer Mathieu de son esprit assoiffé de haine, de souffrance et de vengeance... Parce que je suis apparu pour le protéger de sa propre destruction... Parce que je suis apparu auprès de lui pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable qui lui aurait valu de s'en vouloir toute sa vie, dans le meilleur des cas ... Parce qu'il est... entaché du sang versé...

\- « C'est comme ça. C'est tout.

\- Hmm... Je suis sûr qu'il est beau. »

Il dit ça, innocemment, fidèle à lui-même, en reposant la tête sur mon torse. Je le regarde surpris et le serre un peu plus contre moi.

On frappe à la porte. Par réflexe, je remets vite mes lunettes.

\- « Geek... Patron... Le repas est prêt. Descendez. » nous enjoint la boule de poil à travers la porte.

Le Geek se cramponne à ma chemise, visiblement décidé à rester ici avec moi.

\- « Geek, il faut que tu manges... Que tu reprennes des forces après ta crise de tout à l'heure... »

Et moi aussi... Je ne suis évidemment pas encore remis de ce séjour à l'hôpital même si j'exècre de l'avouer. Il se contente de hocher la tête pour seule réponse et se lève doucement, veillant à ce que je le suive.


	17. L'effet boule de neige

_Chers lecteurs, nous y voilà. Le dernier chapitre. Pour l'occasion, il est plus long que les autres et je vous propose un petit "jeu" en bas de page._

 _Warning/Caution/VotreAttentionS'ilVousPlait/PhraseDeMiseEnGardeDeVotreChoix: Ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe explicite entre deux hommes consentant._

* * *

 _Chapitre 17 : L'effet boule de neige_

Point de vue du Geek :

Nous descendons les escaliers. Je ne comprends plus rien. Un instant il est si doux avec moi et l'instant d'après, il m'ignore comme si je n'existais pas... Ce matin tellement froid, et maintenant à s'inquiéter... « Mathieu m'a créé incapable d'aimer... » Ces mots tournent en boucle dans ma tête comme si il y avait un sens caché à comprendre. Comme si j'allai avoir une illumination sur le sens de la vie. « Incapable d'aimer ». Alors pourquoi ? Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, il y a quelques instant alors que nous étions sur mon lit. Ai-je tout imaginé ? Suis-je fou ? La folie... Après tout, nous sommes l'incarnation de la folie schizophrène de Mathieu... Nous arrivons à la cuisine et nous installons à nos places habituelles, le hippie nous séparant.

\- « Les inséparables sont des linottes et les tourterelles des tourtereaux ! » s'écrit le camé.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fumé lui ? Ça s'arrange pas... C'est à se demander comment il a pu être lucide pour nous envoyer à l'hôpital. Je le regarde déconcerté. Le Panda sourit en le fixant, Mathieu rit et le Patron à l'air aussi paumé que moi dans cette ambiance. Maître Panda nous sert mon plat préféré : des spaghetti carbonara. Pourtant j'y touche à peine. Distrait, je regarde du coin de l'œil le Patron qui lui me fixe visiblement depuis un moment et m'articule un « mange » silencieux. Contrarié, je fais la moue en regardant mon assiette.

\- « Pour une fois écoute le Patron et mange ton assiette, Geek. » me dit Mathieu, qui avait tout vu.

\- « Et Patron, tu devrais appliquer aussi les conseils que tu lui donnes, ça vaudrait mieux. »

Celui-ci grommelle un vague « de quoi je me mêle... ». Je souris, moqueur en le regardant. Il croise mon regard et sourit à son tour, amusé de la situation. Nous nous exécutons et avalons nos assiettes. Le repas se termine dans le calme. Il est le premier à sortir de table. J'entends rapidement la porte d'entrée se refermer derrière lui. C'est à en perdre la tête. J'aide rapidement Mathieu et Panda à débarrasser la table et m'installe sur l'ordinateur que je n'ai pas touché depuis un moment pour me changer les idées. J'enchaîne les monstres à tuer, basilic, cocatrix, griffon, leshen, mais le cœur n'y est pas. Décidément pas. Il fait soleil dehors, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas depuis une semaine, alors je décide d'en profiter, d'autant que la neige recouvre toujours la ville. Un manteau chaud et je suis parti. Par habitude, je vais vers le parc. L'air est froid et sec. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne prêtes pas attention aux enfant qui font des batailles de boules de neige. Je passe près du bois dans lequel j'ai retrouvé le Patron, un frisson me parcours le dos à ce seul souvenir. Puis un autres vient prendre place. Son dernier désir quand il croyait sa dernière heure arrivé. Sa dernière demande. «Geek, embrasses moi. ». Le souvenir de ses lèvres glacé sur les miennes, les larmes qui gelaient avant même de pouvoir couler... Puis, le souvenir plus chaud, à l'hôpital, la chaleur que son corps dégageait, ne serait-ce que celles de ses lèvres. Je sens mon cœur qui palpite à ce souvenir. Oui. Je dois le reconnaître. Je suis amoureux. Amoureux du Patron. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Je l'ignore... Lui, le plus grand criminel que ce monde ai porté. Lui, le diable incarné... « Incapable d'aimer »... D'autres souvenir reviennent : cette façon qu'il a de prendre soin de moi, de surveiller que je ne manques de rien, cette jalousie que j'avais senti pointer en lui quand il avait cru que je m'étais rendu dans un club de strip-tease pour une autre raison que celle de le retrouver... « Mathieu m'a créé incapable d'aimer... » Mathieu... Son étrange phrase : « Un peu de changement ne fera pas de mal. » S'il a été créé incapable d'aimer, est-il pour autant incapable de changer? Mes pas m'ont porté jusqu'à « mon » banc mais pour une fois celui-ci n'est pas vide. Il est là. La tête prise entre les mains. Cigarette à la bouche.

\- « T'es pas censé arrêter de fumer ? »

Il relève la tête avec un vague air coupable, surtout surpris de me voir là.

\- « Diminuer, pas arrêter. » répond t-il contrarié, comme un enfant qui essai de se trouver une excuse suite à une bétise.

Je m'approche de lui, lui arrache sa cigarette et la porte à mes lèvres dans le but d'en prendre une bouffé. Il est plus rapide et réussi à me la faire lâcher en la faisant tomber dans la neige.

\- « Geek, je t'interdis de toucher à cette merde. »

Je souris, satisfait. Le revoilà. Ce Patron qui s'inquiète pour moi. Je m'assieds à coté de lui.

Point de vue du Patron :

Lui ? Fumer ? Hors de question ! J'ai pas envie qu'il aille se bousiller la santé avec cette daube. Je soupire. Mon cœur rate un battement de le sentir me frôler en s'asseyant. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. J'ai envie de le serrer contre moi. J'ai envie de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. J'ai envie de sentir sa chaleur. J'ai pas envie de coucher avec, enfin... Si, toujours. Mais il n'y a pas que ça... Et c'est ce que je ne comprends pas. Comment dire ça... Une chaleur dans la poitrine ? Quand il est là, oui. Et un vide dans le cas contraire... Je ne comprends pas ce que je ressens et suis incapable d'y mettre un nom. Je sais juste que... j'ai envie de... de le...

Nos lèvres se rejoignent, enfin. Dans un baiser qui se veut d'abord doux. Je le serre contre moi, dans un besoin irrépressible. Il y réponds en agrippant ma chemise. Nos langues se cherchent. Avides. Désireuses. Ma main vient caresser sa peau, sa joue, son cou, sa nuque, douce, une peau de pêche. Il passe un doigt dans la boutonnière de ma chemise, pour toucher mon torse. Un contact électrisant. Nos lèvres se séparent, nous restons front contre front, reprenant notre souffle. Soudain, il s'arrache à moi, et avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, une boule de neige viens s'éclater sur mon torse. Regardant l'origine de cette boule, je le vois souriant, heureux, et accessoirement, préparant une deuxième attaque. Je souris et esquive la deuxième boule.

\- « Ah tu veux jouer à ça, gamin ! »

Point de vue du Geek :

Je prépare rapidement une troisième boule, mais j'en reçois une dans le ventre que je n'ai pas vu venir. L'échange de tirs dure quelques minutes, quelques minutes, où tout me paraît à la fois si simple et si loin de notre réalité. Il se précipite sur moi, essuyant quelques tirs. Je m'enfuis, en riant, courant aussi vite que je le peux. Il me rattrape rapidement en m'attrapant la taille, je perd l'équilibre et l'entraîne dans ma chute, amortie par la neige. Nous nous chamaillons comme deux enfants, nous roulant dans la neige. Puis nous immobilisons, le regard perdu dans celui de l'autre, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, dans une bulle qui n'appartient qu'à nous. Je suis au dessus de lui, il sourit. A cause de la bataille, ses lunettes sont de travers. D'aussi près, je remarque une différence de couleur sur l'œil qu'il cache, comme une... tâche ? Je lui retire ses lunettes, espérant mieux le voir mais il ferme les yeux. Attirant mon visage, ses lèvres reviennent chercher les miennes. Elles sont chaudes. J'entrouvre les miennes, laissant nos langues danser dans une douce valse, ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre nos souffles, encore...

Point de vue du Patron :

\- « Patron... Je t'en pris... Ne disparaît plus comme tu l'as fait au début de la semaine... »

La gorge serré incapable de parler, je le serre contre moi pour unique réponse, plongeant mon visage dans son cou. La neige commençant à imprégner nos vêtements, je le sens frissonner. D'un œil ouvert, je récupère mes lunettes.

\- « Tu vas attraper froid, on devrait rentrer... Que dirais-tu d'une bonne douche chaude ? »

Il acquiesce et nous rentrons. Sans un mot. Profitant juste du moment.

Point de vue du Geek :

Nu sous l'eau chaude, mon esprit divague (vague!). J'imagine qu'il me rejoint et ce que nous pourrions faire... Mon corps réagit assez rapidement à ces pensées mais à l'évidence, le Patron n'a pas les même idées en tête. Contrarié, je coupe l'eau me sèche, m'enroule dans une grande serviette et file dans ma chambre. J'entends rapidement l'eau couler à nouveau et devine le Patron nu, le corps ruisselant. Non . S'il n'est pas venu sous ma douche, hors de question que je me rabaisse à le rejoindre sous la sienne. Et pourtant, je l'imagine très bien passant ses mains sur son corps pour se savonner...

Point de vue du Patron :

L'eau chaude sur ma peau m'a rarement fait autant de bien. Un effet de mon récent état d'hypothermie sûrement... Pour autant, je ne traîne pas. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de passer des heures sous la douche ou de prendre des bains ou tous ces trucs à la con. Un jacuzzi à la rigueur, mais seulement en plaisante compagnie. Je souris en imaginant très bien qui pourrait être cette compagnie justement. Lui qui, contrairement à moi, aime prendre des bains, je suis sûr que cela pourrait lui plaire... Je sors de la douche, me sèche sommairement et entours une serviette autours de mon bassin puis remet mes lunettes. Mes cheveux gouttent encore. J'ai toujours préférer me sécher tranquillement dans ma chambre. Justement, je la rejoins, mais... il me semblait avoir fermé la porte en sortant... Je pousse la porte et comme je m'y attendais, découvre un intrus sur mon lit, une grande serviette autours de la taille, me regardant un sourire en coin. Je me passe la langue sur les lèvres.

\- « Gamin, tu sais que c'est dangereux de se tenir dans ma chambre en pareil tenue ?

\- Je sais... Mais je suis curieux de voir ce que tu pourrais me faire, pour un tel affront... »

Il gagne en assurance depuis quelques temps, et ce n'est vraiment pas pour me déplaire. Je verrouille la porte et m'approche doucement de lui, comme un fauve approche sa proie. Je le force à s'allonger en m'installant à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Nos lèvres se joignent, comme une évidence, nos langues s'emmêlent, s'enlacent, se caressent passionnément, pendant que de ma main libre, je caresse son torse, et joue délicatement avec un petit bout de chair, lui arrachant quelques gémissements. J'abandonne ses lèvres pour descendre le long de sa mâchoire, déposant de délicat baisers, je m'arrête dans son cou, sourit en l'entendant soupirer d'envie, et ne résiste pas à l'envie d'y laisser une trace, un magnifique suçon qui le fait gémir d'autant plus.

\- « Comme ça, tout le monde saura que tu es à moi... »

Je dépose un baiser sur la nouvelle trace et continue de descendre, sur son torse, jouant avec ses tétons, sur son ventre, jouant avec son nombril, continuant de caresser son corps, en dessinant des arabesques du bout des doigts. Sa respiration se fait plus courte, plus saccadé et ses gémissements, plus rauque. Il s'agrippe aux draps. Je le débarrasse de cette serviette trop grande pour lui et prends le temps d'admirer son corps, à la fois si semblable au miens et si différent... Ma main remonte le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse, le faisant languir, son érection n'attendant que d'être soulagée. Mon bas ventre pulse lui aussi, soulevant ma serviette dont je me défais.

\- « Patron... S'il te plaît... »

Il s'impatiente... Je souris et pose une main sur son membre gonflé.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »

Il me regarde, légèrement surprit, les joues rouges, de honte ou d'excitation, impossible de savoir.

Point de vue du Geek :

Qu'est-ce que j'attends de toi ? Que tu m'aimes... A ta « façon », s'il le faut. Violemment, si tu n'es capable que de ça. N'importe comment. Peut m'importe. Fait moi me sentir unique à tes yeux... Prends moi... Fait moi t'appartenir. Aimes-moi... Pendant que mon esprit bouillonne, cherchant une réponse valable à lui donner, mes doigts se perdent sur son visage, en traçant les contours. Ses yeux d'abord, éternellement masqués sous ces lunettes opaques. Ses pommettes. Ses lèvres. Sa mâchoire. Sa peau semble frémir. Je murmure.

\- « Fait moi l'amour...

\- Euh... Je... Je te préviens, mais je... ne suis pas sûr de savoir faire... »

Je soupire, sa main augmente sa pression sur mon entre-jambe alors que son corps se colle à moi, légèrement de coté, et entame de lent aller-retour. Il embrasse chaque parcelle de peau de mon corps. Mon visage, mes yeux mes lèvres qui cherchent à capturer les siennes. Mon cou. Mon torse, mon ventre... C'est grisant, enivrant. Doucement, il prends ma verge entre ses lèvres. Il a retirer ses lunettes et ferme les yeux comme pour profiter du moment. Il joue de ses lèvres et de sa langue et je peine à retenir mes gémissements. Sa main libre me caresse, passe dans mes cheveux, puis titille mes deux boules de chair dressées, griffant légèrement ma peau. J'attrape sa main qui me caresse et, pour lui faire comprendre ce que je veux, prends deux de ses doigts dans ma bouche, que je suce et lèche avec envie. Il lève un œil inquisiteur vers moi en gémissant, et me laisse faire. Lorsque ses doigts sont suffisamment mouillés, je les libère et il les dirige vers mon intimité. Mon sexe toujours en bouche, il fait pression sur mon entrée et profite d'un soupire de plaisir pour s'y introduire.

\- « Ahhh... »

Ses mouvements sont lent et précis. D'avant en arrière, en ciseaux, il joue avec mon corps, et semble s'en délecter en tout point. Je soupire, gémis, me mord les lèvres pour ne pas crier... L'extase arrive rapidement...

\- « Pa-Patron... Je... Je viens... »

Un dernier coup de langue et je me déverse dans sa bouche, me cramponnant à ses draps et me mordant violemment la lèvre en gémissant. Avec un sourire satisfait, il se redresse, m'invite à m'allonger plus loin sur le lit et s'installe entre mes jambes, puis m'embrasses en relevant délicatement mon bassin. Il se présente à moi et me pénètre doucement, à l'écoute d'une plainte. Nos langues se joignent dans un tango brûlant, rendant la sensation plus agréable. Un léger coup de bassin et il est entièrement en moi... Nos souffles s'accélèrent. Je sens qu'il contient ses coups de reins. J'en veux plus. J'enroule mes jambes autours de sa taille, lui offrant un meilleur angle.

\- « Vas-y... »

Ses mouvements s'accélèrent au rythme de nos baisers, sa main plonge dans mes cheveux alors que mes mains s'agrippent à son dos, le griffant légèrement. Il gémit. Moi aussi. Sa bouche m'abandonnes pour aller mordiller mon cou, faisant de légères succions, jouant toujours avec sa langue brûlante. Je voudrais crier mon plaisir tant il est intense. C'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour stimuler mon point sensible.

\- « AAHhhh ! Patron...

\- Hmmm... tu m'excites gamin... »

Je ne reconnais pas ma voix, tant elle est rendue rauque par le désir. D'une main, il vient caresser ma verge a nouveau gonflée. Ses mouvements de bassin, se font plus sauvage, plus secs, plus désireux. Il sait exactement où et comment faire. Ses lèvres humides retrouvent les miennes, nos langues s'emmêlent à nouveau étouffant nos gémissement de plus en plus sonores. Nos corps se crispent d'un même mouvement, l'extase, le septième ciel est à porté de main. Nos voix se mêlent dans un ultime cri tandis qu'il se déverse en moi et que je me répands sur nos torses...

Nous restons là. Immobile. Savourant l'instant. Reprenant conscience peu à peu. Nos visages nichés dans le cou de l'autre. Nos respirations redevenant normales. Il pose un dernier et doux baiser sur mes lèvres et garde son visage au dessus du miens, les yeux encore fermés. Je le détaille. Il entrouvre les yeux sans me regarder, d'abord, gêné. Puis plonge son regard dans le miens, me dévoilant enfin son secret. Je souris. Une tache rougeoyante dans son œil d'azur. Certains y verraient une ignoble tache de sang répugnante, gâchant son œil azuré... Moi j'y vois un sublime coucher de soleil sur l'océan de son âme.

\- « Je savais qu'il était magnifique. »

* * *

 _Fin du 17ème chapitre. Comme je vous l'ai dis, je vous propose un petit jeu. Les phrases du Hippie ne sont pas toutes à côté de la plaque, qu'a-t-il voulu dire par: « Les inséparables sont des linottes et les tourterelles des tourtereaux ! » ? :)_

 _Et à quel jeu vidéo joue le Geek ? « J'enchaîne les monstres à tuer: basilic, cocatrix, griffon, leshen [...]» Sachant que dans l'un des premiers chapitre dans ce même jeu, il était question d'une certaine "Triss" a accompagner au bal. Un indice, c'est l'un des jeux vidéo favori de Mathieu Sommet (mon chouchou aussi, depuis quelques mois, au passage mais cet indice là ne vous sert à rien ù.ù )_

 _Ce chapitre est techniquement le dernier, mais il reste l'épilogue, que je suis en train de retravaillé et étoffer. Vous ne l'aurez donc pas tout de suite._

 _Sachez simplement que je vous réserve une surprise, et que je vous laisse le choix sur la présence ou non de lemon, il faudra me dire en reviews !_


End file.
